La noche en que todo cambió
by Hinikuna
Summary: Shirogane encuentra una noche a Akira ebrio, y al llevarlo a casa las cosas se saldrán de las manos. ¿Que pasará por la mañana cuando Akira despierte y descubra lo que ha hecho? Una cosa es segura, Shirogane no le permitirá huir y esconderse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfiction. Ya tengo encaminada la segunda parte así que si les gusta subiré el resto dentro de poco. Por favor comenten, me interesa saber su opinión. Gracias y disfruten:**

- ¡Idiotas! ¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo? – gritó una voz furiosa desde detrás de ambos chicos.

Akira y Kengo se dieron la vuelta hacia la chica que les gritaba y al ver su expresión asesina terminaron trastabillando y cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

A pesar de haber estado cercanos de romperse el cráneo contra el pavimento, este hecho les pasó por alto, y casi de inmediato comenzaron a destornillarse de risa sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Aya los miró a ambos desde su favorable altura, y mortificada se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a desarrollar un molesto tic en su ojo izquierdo. ¿Por qué parecía que le iba a venir una ulcera cada vez que estaba cerca de estos dos?

Kengo intentó ponerse de pie, solo para volver a caer, causando que nuevas carcajadas resonaran por la calle vacía.

- ¿Pueden callarse? – gritó Aya, saliendo de su estado de estupor – van a despertar a toda la cuadra.

- Mejor, más con quienes divertirnos – replicó Kengo giñando el ojo de una forma tan mala, que su cara quedó terriblemente desfigurada.

Aya respiró hondo y decidió que si los golpeaba todo lo fuerte que ella deseaba, lo más seguro es que terminara matando las pocas neuronas que quedaban en los cerebros de sus amigos, y eso solo ayudaría a que quedaran más estúpidos de lo que ya eran. Nadie le aseguraba que aprendieran la lección.

- Basta ya – gritó ella de nuevo, ya le estaba empezando a doler la garganta - ¿Tienen alguna idea de la hora que es?

Akira subió el brazo y observó su muñeca con expresión concentrada por un par de segundos, pero parecía que tardaba demasiado en esa tarea tan sencilla.

- Akira – lo llamó Aya después de acercarse para saber cual era el problema, el cual con una simple ojeada lo comprendió – Akira… no tienes puesto un reloj.

Al notar ese hecho, el aludido respondió con voz realmente sorprendida:

- Con razón era tan difícil.

A su lado, Kengo volvió a reírse a carcajada suelta, alterando cada vez más a la chica que ahora cerraba las manos en puños para contenerse de matarlos a golpes. Cada vez le estaba costando más.

Estaba empleando sus técnicas aprendidas en las clases de manejo de la ira, cuando vio a Akira zampándose de un saque el líquido de una petaca negra. Los ojos de Aya salieron completamente de sus órbitas y sin poder contenerse lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. Mientras el chico se quejaba, ella tomó la petaca y la pateó lejos.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y medio tambaleándose comenzaron a protestar, pero fueron inmediatamente frenados por un enérgico tirón de orejas, que los dejó en el suelo de nuevo. Aya los miraba con fuego en las pupilas, su control resbalando y derrumbándose segundo a segundo.

- A ver si nos entendemos – comenzó a hablar ella con voz mordaz – no me interesa como llegaron a este degradante estado o porque no están temblando de miedo ahora mismo. Pero si no se dan media vuelta y se van ya mismo por donde mierda hayan venido, yo les juro que los voy a…

El discurso de Aya fue detenido súbitamente por el sonido de Kengo al doblarse sobre su estómago y vomitar todo lo que había comido ese día, sobre los zapatos de la desafortunada chica.

El mundo pareció detenerse por un minuto y todo se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando subió la cabeza y observó a ambos chicos con la mirada más encolerizada que cualquiera de ellos hubiera visto en su vida, comprendieron que tendrían que huir si querían salir vivos de esta.

Sin decir una palabra, Akira y Kengo se pusieron de pie y corrieron calle abajo, medio cayéndose por el camino.

- ¡Corre! – gritaron al unísono al oír el grito furioso de la que probablemente sería su asesina esa noche. Ambo obligaron a sus piernas a moverse más rápido cuando vieron que la chica se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Pero de repente, en el medio de la persecución, Kengo cayó al suelo y rodó por la acerca, aterrizando algunos pasos más atrás que Akira.

- ¡Corre! – gritó Kengo a su amigo - ¡Sálvate, ya no hay oportunidad para mí!

- ¡Esta bien! – respondió Akira quien sin dudarlo continuó su huída calle abajo.

Detrás de él, Kengo intentaba, sin éxito ponerse de pie. Parecía que estaba en las últimas.

- ¿Akira-kun? – preguntó una voz masculina un poco más adelante.

Akira cerró levemente los ojos, intentando enfocar la mirada en la figura negra que lo esperaba en la esquina de la cuadra siguiente. Al fijarse en su pelo blanco, atado en una larga trenza echa por él mismo, el corazón del chico comenzó a palpitar más rápidamente y corrió con aún más rapidez hacia él.

- ¡Shirogane! – gritó, alcanzándolo al fin y tomándolo firmemente del brazo para sostenerse. A su lado, el previo rey de las sombras lo observó confundido, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por apartarlo, eso no lo haría nunca.

- ¿Estas bien, Akira-kun?

Antes de que el aludido tuviera la oportunidad de responder, un grito agonizante los interrumpió y causó que Shirogane se pusiera en posición de ataque.

- ¿Es un kokuchi? ¿Nos atacan? – preguntó este último, preparándose para empezar una pelea de un momento a otro.

- No, es Aya, creo que atrapó a Kengo.

Shirogane hizo una mueca, compadeciéndose por Kengo, a él no le gustaría estar en la situación del chico. La mujer podía ser realmente muy amigable, pero el 90% del tiempo solo daba miedo.

- Bueno, entonces vayámonos de aquí antes de que te encuentre. Algo me dice que Kengo no es el único que se merece su ira esta noche – dijo Shirogane, volviendo a ponerse derecho y tomando a Akira del brazo para largarse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Pero mientras lo acercaba a él, olió el aliento a alcohol en su aliento y sintió su cuerpo cayendo ligeramente hacia adelante. Comprendiendo de inmediato que Akira no podría correr en línea recta al igual que antes, lo levantó y lo cargó sobre su espalda.

- Sujetate – replicó antes de comenzar a caminar.

Akira se tomó con fuerza del cuerpo del mayor y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiéndose extrañamente somnoliento por el movimiento que causaba su caminar.

- Creo que acabas de salvarme la vida – dijo Akira con la voz baja y cansada, pero aún así el otro hombre lo oyó – siempre terminas salvándome.

Debajo de él, Shirogane sonrió y respondió lo que siempre había deseado decirle:

- Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Akira-kun.

El chico no respondió, simplemente porque ni siquiera su mente ebria sabía que responder a eso, sin embargo, se sostuvo con más fuerza de su cuerpo , para mostrarle que le importaban sus palabras. A Shirogane le bastó.

Poco rato después de que comenzaran su camino, Akira se durmió sobre la espalda del hombre y ni siquiera la fuerte lluvia que cayó con furia desde el cielo pudo despertarlo.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, ambos estaban empapados y agarrotados por el frío, pero al menos Akira seguía durmiendo igual de plácidamente. Shirogane dejó a su shin sobre la cama, y se sacudió un poco la ropa mojada, causando que goteara agua hasta el piso.

Sobre las sábanas, Akira tembló de frío y se envolvió sobre sí mismo, intentando buscar un calor que no estaba ahí. Si él se dormía así, podía considerarse afortunado de solo agarrar un resfriado al día siguiente. Lo más probable era que terminara en cama por varios días.

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado a Shirogane cuidar de su adorado Akira mientras este estaba enfermo, tampoco quería verlo sufrir. Además, estaba claro de que estaría furioso.

Suspirando audiblemente, el hombre se inclinó sobre su shin y comenzó a quitarle la ropa mojada por la lluvia. Sin embargo a mitad de camino, cuando su camisa estuvo fuera y arrojada como un trapo viejo sobre el piso, todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él, y por qué?

Mierda, no importaba. Una sola mirada al pecho musculoso y delineado de Akira, y ya no sabía ni su nombre.

En una situación en la que Akira hubiera estado despierto y sobrio, le habría gritado hasta aturdirlo y le habría golpeado violentamente por mirarlo de la forma en que Shirogane lo miraba ahora.

Pero ese no era el caso, el chico estaba inconciente y parecía que no se despertaría por el momento. Bien podía divertirse un poco, ¿no?

_Mierda, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_, se preguntó Shirogane mientras veía su propia mano estirarse hacia adelante hasta terminar apoyándola sobre el pecho de su shin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Solo un poco…_

La piel de Akira estaba caliente y era suave al tacto, tan extremadamente hermosa como siempre se había imaginado que sería. Disfrutando plenamente del hecho de que su shin no podía detenerlo por lo que él estaba haciendo, Shirogane deslizó la mano por la superficie de su pecho y acarició cada una de las líneas que lo conformaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado hacer esto?

Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta: desde el primer momento en que se habían encontrado cara a cara. Desde ese primer encuentro con su shin, todo lo que había cruzado la mente de Shirogane habían sido pensamientos lujuriosos e imágenes decadentes. Dulces imágenes de su querido Akira recostado desnudo sobre una cama, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un rictus de placer. Dios, se moría por verlo exactamente así.

Sin poder resistirse, bajó la cabeza y apoyó los labios fríos por la lluvia en la sobrecalentada piel de su shin. Bajo él, Akira tembló y gimió por lo bajo, pero no hizo ningún intento de despertarse aún.

Una parte de la mente de Shirogane sabía que esto estaba mal. Estaba violando la poca confianza que su compañero le había otorgado. Había trabajado mucho por ganársela y estaba a punto de perderla por un momento de calentura. No podía ser tan estúpido.

Sin embargo… no se veía a sí mismo capaz de parar.

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, ya estaba haciendo bailar su lengua, besando cada recodo y secreto que escondía el cuerpo del menor. Descendió sus labios hasta su abdomen y dejó que su lengua diera vueltas alrededor del ombligo, antes de morder la delicada piel de abajo, tirando suavemente con los dientes.

- Shirogane – gimió Akira, de forma clara y audible.

El aludido levantó inmediatamente la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba despierto.

Mierda, era hombre muerto. Akira odiaba que lo tocaran, en especial si el que lo tocaba era Shirogane.

El hombre se preparó mentalmente para ser apaleado a muerte, pero su cruel destino nunca llegó. Al ver al chico debajo de él, Shirogane no vio una expresión enojada, sino una de… placer.

¿Era eso posible? ¿Podría Akira disfrutar de sus caricias?

_No,_ se dijo a si mismo negando con la cabeza. No era posible que Akira se sintiera atraído por él, se lo había dejado lo suficientemente claro la cantidad de veces que Shirogane había intentado algún avance con el chico. Akira simplemente se ponía a gritar y golpeaba todo lo que veía por delante hasta que Shirogane era forzado a retirarse y pedir disculpas de rodillas. Casi se había rendido en la misión de seducir a su shin…hasta que vio esa expresión de su rostro.

Hasta esa noche, Shirogane no sabía que el duro rostro de Akira podía hacer una expresión como esa, tan arrebolada, con las mejillas encendidas de un tierno rosa y los labios entreabiertos, como esperando un beso. Esa no era la cara de quien odia que lo toquen, era la cara de quien se siente tan bien que no quiere… parar.

Shirogane negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, intentando aclararse los pensamientos sucios que se le pasaban por la mente a mil por hora.

Akira no podía sentirse atraído por él, a Shirogane le había quedado más que claro. Entre ellos dos no habría nada más que camaradería y quizás una duradera amistad, no pasarían de eso, ya que era claramente imposible mantener una relación amorosa cuando una de las partes era reticente a aceptar a la otra. Viera por donde lo viera no había vuelta, Akira nunca se conformaría.

- Lamento haberte despertado, Akira-kun – dijo con una falsa sonrisa – termina de quitarte la ropa mojada y duérmete antes de que termines agarrándote una pulmonía.

Akira lo observó con expresión medio somnolienta y medio deseosa, su mente claramente siendo inundada por la cantidad de alcohol que se había infligido en su cuerpo.

_Es solo eso, solo el efecto del alcohol, _se dijo Shirogane algo triste, comenzando a alejarse de la cama y de Akira, que tanto lo tentaba en ese momento.

Sin embargo, una mano le detuvo el movimiento antes de que pudiera poner la suficiente distancia entre los dos. Shirogane observó sorprendido a su shin, y habló con voz rasposa por el deseo:

- ¿Qué haces, Akira-kun?

- Hace frío – respondió esté, atrayendo el cuerpo del mayor hacia él – caliéntame.

El hombre no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Casi creyó haberse equivocado de persona en la calle y haberse llevado a un desconocido en vez de a su Akira. No era posible que él, tan despreocupado y serio, hubiera dicho algo tan sexi como aquello.

Pero no había oído mal, ni tampoco se había equivocado de chico. Aquel era su Akira, el único que hacía su sangre correr más rápido por sus venas, y desbarataba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Solo él.

- Shirogane – volvió a llamar su shin con voz baja y suave, no más fuerte que un susurro.

Y en ese momento, Shirogane no pudo soportarlo más. Sentir su cuerpo debajo de él, ver su mirada obnubilada por el deseo y oír ese susurro sensual, él llegó por fin a su límite y se permitió rendir a lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Sin un pensamiento arrepentido, arremetió contra el chico y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aca va la tercera parte. No escribí más que esto pero si les gusta la pienso seguir un poco más, ya tengo algunas ideas y cuando pueda empiezo. Ademas después se va a poner más interesante ;) comenten! **

Mierda, que bien se sentía.

Desde aquella primera y única vez en que habían compartido un beso, (para transformar al humano en un shin) Akira había ignorado el suceso como si nunca hubiera sucedido, pero el cuerpo de Shirogane, secretamente había rugido por más, mucho más. Quería besarlo por todas partes, acariciarlo hasta que no dejara un centímetro de su cuerpo sin descubrir. Quería arrojarlo sobre la cama y hacerlo suyo de la manera más brutal, y a la vez quería hacerle el amor con suavidad, conduciéndolos a ambos en una espiral de placer tan poderosa, que ambos olvidarían que existía un mundo a su alrededor.

Quería eso y tantas cosas más, que a veces le costaba respirar con normalidad a su lado.

Sabía que Akira estaba en algún grado consciente de su atracción por él, pero dudaba de que supiera cuan fuerte era aquel sentimiento.

Cada vez que veía a Akira con cualquier otra persona que pudiera considerarse un posible potencial amoroso, el cuerpo de Shirogane inmediatamente se tensaba, su mandíbula se apretaba y antes de estar consciente de ello, ya estaba preparado para luchar.

El chico no se fijaba en otras personas, hombres o mujeres. Las relaciones no eran algo que le importase. Sin embargo, los demás si se fijaban en él, y era bastante molesto.

Akira era suyo. Muchas veces había querido dejarlo en claro, pero siempre se echaba para atrás porque en realidad no tenía el derecho a ser posesivo, no cuando su shin no admitía que tenían una verdadera conexión. Él no tenía derecho a exigir nada porque se suponía que Akira no deseaba a su compañero de la misma forma en que el otro lo hacía. Pero ahora, parecía que había cambiado la situación completamente.

Debajo de su cuerpo, Akira no se retorcía y quejaba por sus besos, sino que respondía a sus avances, pidiendo con desesperación más.

El lado racional del cerebro de Shirogane estaba a punto de tomarse unas largas vacaciones y dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Parecía tan fácil en aquel instante, solo dejarse llevar por el momento y disfrutar que al fin uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad. Estaba devorando la boca de Akira, saboreando sus labios suaves y jugueteando de forma descarada con su lengua. Si existía un paraíso, Shirogane estaba seguro que se debía parecer mucho a esto.

Tan concentrado había estado el hombre en su tarea, que apenas se dio cuenta de que su compañero había empezado a tomar el mando.

Su gabardina negra, larga hasta el suelo, había desaparecido de sus hombros, y ahora yacía a un lado de la cama, enrollada como un trapo viejo junto con su sombrero. A la vez, su camiseta blanca se había abierto al medio, revelando su pecho blanco como la cal y duro como el granito.

Shirogane ni siquiera recordaba el momento exacto en que Akira había decidido ponerse manos a la obra, pero la verdad es que no se quejaba. Saber que su shin había estado tan desesperado de sentirlo más de cerca, le agradaba y ponía a mil por hora.

Con todo, cuando el chico llevó las manos hacia abajo y tomó con sus dedos el cierre del pantalón del otro hombre, Shirogane dio un salto y lo detuvo al instante, sosteniéndolo quieto por la muñeca.

Akira volvió a mirarlo con esa expresión deseosa de antes, causando que Shirogane estuviera al borde de derretirse. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para detenerlo?

- Akira, tenemos que parar esto – dijo Shirogane con voz temblorosa, dejando clara su mentira. No podía pensar otra cosa en el mundo que quisiera hacer en estos momentos que no incluyera pasarse la noche follando a su pareja.

Sin embargo, lo quisiera admitir o no, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por la oportunidad, no cuando Akira era apenas consciente de lo que hacía.

Por supuesto ahora ese acto era consensual, pero el chico estaba claramente bajo los efectos del alcohol, y probablemente no tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Al día siguiente solo terminaría arrepintiéndose.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico confundido – no quiero parar.

Shirogane tragó saliva e intentó mirar hacia otro lado. La pared, el techo, el escritorio, cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de los ojos suplicantes del adolescente. Pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, su mirada siempre volvía al chico que respiraba entrecortadamente debajo de él. Sus labios estaban rojos por los besos, y entreabiertos, invitándolo a entrar.

Dios, realmente lo único que deseaba Shirogane en la vida era hundirse profundo en el cuerpo de su chico, hasta desaparecer de esta realidad en la que solo había dudas.

Pero no era tan sencillo, nunca lo era. Si Shirogane se dejaba caer en la tentación, Akira probablemente terminaría matándolo al día siguiente cuando se enterara, y le prohibiría acercarse a más de 400 metros de su cuerpo, por lo menos. A Shirogane no le cabía duda que acabaría haciendo estallar la furia incontrolable del shin, y eso nunca era bueno.

No obstante, la otra alternativa significaba alejarse de la cálida piel del chico y olvidarse de que esa noche alguna vez había ocurrido. Akira estaría conforme por supuesto, pero él se estaría preguntando toda la vida que habría pasado si hubiera tenido solo un poco menos de control sobre sí mismo. Si Akira hubiera estado tan reticente como siempre, se habría alejado sin dudarlo, pero ahora mismo estaba más que dispuesto y Shirogane no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas de obligarlo a parar.

De nuevo, Shirogane no pudo resistir el impulso, y de súbito volvió a juntar ambas bocas juntas, causando que los dos temblaran por las sensaciones que les daba aquel mero contacto.

¿Por qué se sentía un beso tan poderoso?

_Es por él, _pensó mientras deslizaba sus dedos por cada centímetro de piel caliente que pudiese encontrar. Sabía que de haber sido cualquier otra persona, aquel junte de labios no sería nada del otro mundo. Pero al ser Akira quien recibía y respondía a sus besos, Shirogane sentía su cuerpo sumido en un fuego demasiado intenso, demasiado bueno como para hacerlo apagar. Mierda, no podía parar.

Akira intentó de nuevo desvestir a su acompañante, pero este último, por miedo a perder por completo el control, tomó las muñecas de su compañero y las junto por encima de la cabeza de este, sosteniéndolo así en su lugar.

- Shirogane, por favor – gimió Akira, al intentar zafarse de sus grandes manos pero darse cuenta de que no podía.

El aludido decidió que tendría que distraer al chico y tomar el control de la situación si no quería que se le fuera de las manos.

_Ya se fue de las manos, _pensó un tanto enojado consigo mismo por tener tan poco autocontrol. Sin embargo, el sentimiento no fue tan fuerte como para que le importara realmente, no cuando Akira estaba semidesnudo e imploraba que lo tocasen.

_Solo un poco más…, _se dijo. Una situación tan rara e increíble merecía ser disfrutada.

Para satisfacer al chico, Shirogane lo besó una última vez en los labios, antes de comenzar a trazar un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello. Allí, en esa zona sensible, el hombre movió los labios con suavidad de un lado a otro, causando estremecimientos en el cuerpo del shin. Con delicadeza mordió la piel salada, de manera deliberada dejándole una marca de su pasión, para que al día siguiente Akira no pudiera fingir que nada había sucedido. En silencio, decidió que si iba a hacer esto, a pesar de que estuviera mal, lo haría bien. Marcaría a Akira como suyo, muchas y muchas veces.

Después de morder a Akira lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que le quedarían marcas, Shirogane abandonó la suave zona de su cuello y continuó su camino hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a su destino y frente a él vio un tierno pezón rosado, clamando que lo tocaran, hizo asomar su lengua y lamió el pequeño botón, causando que el chico debajo de él arqueara la espalda en señal de placer. Sin querer detenerse, (y muy seguro de que Akira no quería que se detuviera tampoco) Shirogane continuó lamiendo y mordiendo con suavidad, cerrando los labios calientes en esa área tan sensible de su anatomía. Con su mano izquierda, comenzó a retorcer el otro pezón entre sus dedos, y a pellizcarlo muy delicadamente con las uñas.

Debajo de él, Akira se retorcía con más energía que nunca, intentando zafarse del agarre del mayor, pero fallando al no ser tan fuerte.

- Shiro…gane – gimió este con la voz entrecortada.

El hombre paró lo que estaba haciendo y subió la cabeza, solo para quedarse deslumbrado con lo que vio.

Aquel era el Akira de todas y cada una de sus fantasías. Semi-desnudo, con la boca abierta y el aliento entrecortado, la expresión casi decaída por el deseo y el rubor tiñendo de rojo sangre sus mejillas. Con cada extremidad de su cuerpo, Akira rogaba por su compañero, y Shirogane no quería más que concederle ese deseo.

Rindiéndose, Shirogane soltó su sujeción sobre su shin, y continuó con la tarea que había estado cumpliendo anteriormente.

Inmediatamente los brazos del chico se cerraron como candado sobre el cuello del mayor, empujando su cabeza más y más hacia su propio cuerpo, intentando que las sensaciones aumentaran.

Shirogane estaba fuera de sí de felicidad, embebiéndose de los gemidos de Akira y tocándolo de la forma en la que siempre había querido hacerlo. Era imposible para él detenerse ahora.

Con su mano libre, serpenteó por el cuerpo de su shin hasta llegar al borde de donde comenzaba su pantalón, y sin hacer pausa comenzó a bajárselo por las piernas junto con la ropa interior. En cuanto las prendas innecesarias estuvieron fuera, Shirogane se detuvo de nuevo para echarle un buen vistazo a la anatomía del chico. De inmediato le quedo la boca seca.

Akira era hermoso, delgado y fuerte por todo el tiempo que pasaba peleando, y con la piel de un suave dorado, en contraste con la palidez casi cadavérica de Shirogane. Cada rincón de él, era simplemente perfecto.

Un gemido lastimero lo distrajo de la vista con la que se había quedado tan embobado, y al dirigir la mirada de nuevo a su shin, vio lo desesperado que estaba por recibir contacto de algún tipo. En especial si iba dirigido a aquella zona sur que se elevaba larga y orgullosa.

El hombre mayor sonrió con picardía.

- Te daré lo que quieres, Akira – susurró Shirogane, saboreando el nombre en sus labios – pero con esto probaré que en verdad me deseas, y nunca más te dejaré volver a huir de mí, ¿Esta claro?

Debajo de él Akira parecía perdido como si no hubiera escuchado ninguna de sus palabras o no las comprendiera, pero al parecer no le importó demasiado, porque como respuesta se elevó sobre sus codos y le plantó un beso en la boca al mayor.

Perdiéndose en la sensación de los labios de Akira sobre los suyos, Shirogane descendió su cuerpo hasta cubrir el del chico y obligarlo a recostarse. No soltó su boca mientras su mano bajaba por su pecho y abdomen, hasta detenerse en su área más sensible. Sin perder tiempo, Shirogane cerró sus dedos sobre el miembro caliente de Akira, causando que el chico gritara ligeramente y perdiera la respiración.

Cuando comenzó a mover la mano suavemente, acariciando toda su longitud, Akira se sacudió de nuevo y clavó sus uñas en los hombros del mayor para sostenerse.

- No tienes idea de lo hermoso que te ves ahora, Akira – susurró Shirogane en su oído.

- Shiro…ga…ne – habló el chico de forma entrecortada - más.

- Todo lo que desees, Akira.

Y con eso, su agarre se apretó sobre él y comenzó a mover la mano más rápido, a un ritmo que enloqueció al chico por completo y lo tuvo gritando en un par de minutos.

Shirogane acercó de nuevo la boca al pezón ya mojado y comenzó a acariciarlo, disfrutando de cómo su chico arqueaba la espalda, dándole más acceso.

De repente Akira levantó las caderas todo lo que pudo del colchón y su grito reverberó en la noche, quebrando el silencio de la habitación.

El cuerpo de Akira estaba en llamas y sentía la mente en blanco. Se había sentido tan tremendamente bien, que había dejado de respirar por unos instantes, pero cuando por fin las sensaciones decayeron, toda su energía se vio completamente agotada. Aún respirando trabajosamente, cerró los ojos, y en poco segundos estuvo dormido.

Shirogane se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, porque había querido que la noche continuara, mostrándole a Akira todos los placeres que se había perdido al rechazarlo en el pasado. Pero ahora el chico dormía plácidamente y no podía hacer nada porque sino sería demasiado raro.

_Al menos lo comprobé, _pensó con malicia, _ya no te escaparas más de mí, Akira. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno acá va el capítulo 4, tardé mucho en escribirlo porque estuve un poco ocupada y no me daba tiempo de sentarme a escribir, pero intentare subir más rápido los próximos. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me dejaron muy contenta y con más ganas de seguir la historia. Espero que les guste! **

Akira despertó a la mañana siguiente con un rayo de sol pegándole de lleno en la cara, y cegándolo en el minuto que intentó abrir los ojos.

Maldiciendo, cerró los párpados con fuerza y estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia delante para correr las cortinas en un movimiento fluido de su muñeca. Cuando la habitación estuvo agradablemente oscura, Akira se permitió abrir lentamente los ojos y levantarse de la cama.

Él no era de por sí una persona madrugadora, así que nunca le había gustado levantarse con demasiada luminosidad a su alrededor, pero esa mañana se había dado cuenta que, con resaca, la situación era mucho peor. Sentía el cerebro frito y probablemente licuado dentro del cráneo, mientras la sensación de un millón de agujas clavándose con fuerza detrás de sus párpados, le daba el dolor de cabeza más monumental que hubiera sentido nunca. Para peor, ahora que se había puesto en posición vertical, su estómago había decidido intervenir, revolviéndose casi hasta llegar a su garganta.

_Nunca más_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba a paso tortuga hasta el baño, y se tomaba de las paredes para estabilizarse, _juro que nunca más. _

Con cuidado se inclinó sobre la canilla, y tras juntar ambas manos bajo el agua que corría, se mojó la cara varias veces en un intento de espabilarse. El agua fría fue un regalo del cielo para su piel demasiado caliente y sus nauseas, que le hacían ver el cuarto de baño en un ángulo demasiado extraño, con el piso en el techo y las paredes inclinadas.

De nuevo cerró los ojos y se los frotó con fuerza, pero al abrirlos la habitación seguía tan extraña como antes, así que desistió en su intento y simplemente se tiró sobre el suelo hasta que se le pasara el mareo. Podría haber llegado hasta la cama si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero los azulejos fríos sobre su mejilla y el resto de su cuerpo desnudo se sentía demasiado bien como para querer levantarse.

_Un momento, _pensó por fin tomando un poco de conciencia, _¿Por qué estoy desnudo? _

Inclinándose ligeramente sobre un codo se miró a si mismo, como para cerciorarse de que no se estaba imaginando cosas.

Poniendo su cerebro a trabajar, intentó recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Sabía que había salido con Kengo y que se habían pasado la noche vaciando botellas, pero después de eso su mente era una gran laguna negra. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que había decidido dar por terminada la velada y volver a casa.

Mierda, ¿Cómo había vuelto a casa? En ese estado podría haber terminado muerto debajo de un basurero o boca abajo en un río. Por lo que parecía, había vuelto en una pieza, la gran pregunta era como se las había ingeniado para hacerlo.

Estaba en esas, dándole vueltas a un mismo tema sin llegar a ninguna parte, cuando una alta figura le tapó la línea de visión, y al subir la cabeza vio a Shirogane mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- ¿Estás bien, Akira? – preguntó el otro hombre mientras se agachaba a su lado.

Recordando repentinamente de que estaba desnudo, Akira pegó un salto y se apresuró a tomar una toalla para cubrirse torpemente con ella.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – gritó el chico, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie rápidamente, pero sin demasiado éxito.

Al ver su inestabilidad, Shirogane se apresuró a su lado para ayudarlo a enderezarse, pero el chico simplemente lo apartó con brusquedad, como si su simple contacto le asqueara.

Sintiéndose decepcionado y algo dolido, Shirogane retrocedió sobre sus pies y se dio la vuelta para darle al chico una mínima sensación de privacidad. ¿Ya se había terminado la magia del alcohol? ¿Había vuelto Akira a ser el mismo gruñón de siempre? Suponía que sí.

- ¿Y bien? – gritó Akira a su espalda mientras se colocaba a toda velocidad la toalla sobre las caderas - ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?

- Lo siento – dijo Shirogane forzando una sonrisa a pesar de que el otro no podía verlo– supuse que podrías sentirte un poco mal ahora y quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Inmediatamente a Akira le atravesó la culpa como una flecha directo a su pecho, y se maldijo a si mismo por hablar demasiado rápido.

Shirogane podía ser un pervertido, que siempre buscaba la mínima excusa para tocarlo o ponerse muy cerca de él, y sí, le molestaba a horrores porque su presencia lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era su compañero, que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, y que la mayoría de las veces en que se metía en un problema, era Shirogane quien lo rescataba.

_Probablemente haya sido él también el que me trajo anoche a casa, _pensó Akira, enojado consigo mismo por hablarle tan mal, _mierda, tengo que disculparme. _

El disculparse no era algo que Akira le saliera del todo bien, principalmente porque era un cabeza dura, obstinado y testarudo, pero sabía reconocer su error cuando lo veía. La cosa era que a veces no podía expresarlo en palabras.

Tomando aliento, bajó la cabeza y dijo en voz baja:

- Lo…siento.

Shirogane escuchó la disculpa de Akira y sintió su pecho removerse con emoción. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba al chico admitir que se había equivocado, el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho con él, significaba que algo le importaba, ¿no?

- Akira… -comenzó a decir Shirogane tras darse vuelta hacia él.

- ¡No voy a volver a decirlo! – gritó el chico, con la cabeza aún baja y las manos fuertemente aferradas a la toalla en su cintura – si no lo escuchaste, es tu problema.

Shirogane sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Amaba que Akira fuera tan tímido a su lado, lo hacía parecer mucho más adorable.

- No te preocupes, lo escuché… y estas perdonado.

Akira respiró hondo y subió la cabeza, dejando que el otro hombre viera el deje de rubor en sus mejillas.

Shirogane abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva audiblemente, recordando como Akira también había estado desnudo y ruborizado la noche anterior, pero en un contexto muy diferente al que estaban ambos en ese momento.

_Ahora no, _se dijo a sí mismo mientras intentaba no comerse con la mirada el moldeado y fuerte cuerpo de su shin. Tenía que concentrarse, Akira estaba hablando pero apenas podía oír una sola de sus palabras. No con tanta tentación frente a él.

- Bien…ehm – empezó el chico a hablar – supongo que tengo que agradecerte por traerme a casa anoche, fuiste tú, ¿no?

Shirogane salió de su línea de pensamientos sucios por un momento para prestar atención a lo que el otro decía.

- ¿No recuerdas nada sobre ayer? – preguntó, aunque en realidad no podía verse demasiado sorprendido. Si Akira hubiera recordado aunque sea una parte de la noche cuando estuvo con él, Shirogane probablemente ya hubiera sido molido a golpes hacía rato.

- La verdad es que no – respondió Akira algo avergonzado – tengo algunas lagunas. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería recordar algo importante?

Shirogane abrió la boca para responder aún no sabía que, cuando desde abajo se oyó un grito enojado, seguido de unas pisadas por la escalera, dirigiéndose arriba.

- Ya está bien de dormir, Akira – gritó Aya por el pasillo – levantantate en este instante antes de que yo entre ahí por ti.

Akira puso una cara de terror total, recordando como la noche anterior, él y Kengo habían hecho enojar a Aya hasta límites insospechables, y sin perder más tiempo corrió hasta su cuarto y trancó la puerta. Eso no evitaría que ella entrara por supuesto, pero le daría un poco más de tiempo.

- Mierda, va a matarme – se dijo mientras se apresuraba a vestirse.

Desde afuera, Aya intentó abrir la puerta, y al no poder, pasó al plan B, que consistía en tirarla abajo. Akira sabía que no le tomaría demasiado tiempo, así que se apuró todo lo que pudo.

- Veo que estas ocupado ahora – dijo Shirogane mientras se recostaba contra la pared y observaba a su chico hecho un mar de nervios – te contaré más tarde todo lo que pasó anoche.

Akira frenó un segundo y se dio vuelta para observar al otro hombre. Algo en su tono de voz o en lo que había dicho, le sonaba extraño. Como si hubiera algo fuera de lo normal en sus recuerdos de la noche pasada, pero no podía saber exactamente que era.

Por el momento, Shirogane lo observaba como si se lo fuera a devorar, lo que no era raro, porque así lo observaba siempre. Pero esta vez había algo distinto, parecía que esta vez no bromeaba.

En el minuto en que los dos pares de ojos se encontraron, Akira apartó la mirada de inmediato, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado como para mirarlo a la cara de nuevo.

- ¡Akiraaaaaaaaa! - gritó Aya desde afuera, golpeando fuertemente la puerta y haciéndola temblar.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos y dedicándole un simple saludo con la mano al otro hombre, abrió la puerta y se enfrentó a la ira de su amiga.

Pero no importaba cuan fuerte lo intentara, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza en todo el día, la mirada de deseo en los ojos de Shirogane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aca va el capitulo 5! Perdon, no ando con mucho tiempo y capaz que tardo un poco subiendo los capitulos. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y sigan comentando, me interesa mucho sus opiniones. **

- ¡Inaceptable! – gritó Aya por quinta vez en lo que iba del día – ¡son los dos un par de estúpidos, cabezas huecas, inútiles idiotas que no saben usar las condenadas neuronas!

Mientras soltaba maldiciones, la chica caminaba de un lado a otro en el estrecho espacio de su cocina, arrastrando consigo su espada de madera, la cual su verdadero uso era para las prácticas de Kendo, pero que ahora mismo estaba usando para torturar a sus prisioneros.

- Lo sentimos – dijeron ambos chicos con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga a la cara, que en el momento debía parecer un monstruo rabioso. Pero por supuesto no le dirían eso, o se estarían enfrentado a una muerte segura.

- Aprendimos la lección – aseguró Kengo, en un intento de calmar su rabia.

Sin embargo, su comentario tuvo el efecto contrario, ya que Aya lo fulminó con la mirada y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza antes de volver a gritar:

- ¡Por supuesto que no aprendieron la lección, gran imbécil! Si no, lo habrían pensado mejor anoche antes de meterse en esa estúpida situación.

- Si señora – respondió Kengo en un tono arrepentido mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Sintiéndose satisfecha, Aya se dio otra vuelta en la habitación, caminando con la espalda tan recta como una bailarina y sus pies haciendo ruido contra el azulejo, igual que un militar.

Era extraño pensar que la chica podía llegar a ser muy buena y dulce, considerando que en aquel momento parecía capaz de someter un ejército entero con solo una palabra.

- Y no se queden ahí sin hacer nada, ¿acaso les dije que podían dejar de limpiar? – amenazó ella con la mirada más siniestra que cualquiera de los dos chicos hubiera visto nunca.

Akira y Kengo pegaron un salto y rápidamente volvieron a inclinarse contra el suelo para continuar con su tarea.

Después de que Aya había secuestrado a Akira de su casa, ambos habían ido en busca de Kengo, despertándolo y obligándolo a salir de su casa temprano en la mañana y con una resaca tan grande como la de su amigo.

Sin tiempo que perder los había tirado a ambos en su cocina, y ahora los estaba haciendo limpiar el suelo con un cepillo de dientes. Por supuesto, tanto ella como los chicos sabían que la tarea era inútil, pero el propósito no era dejar el piso deslumbrante, sino torturarlos y hacerlos pagar por la noche anterior. Aquel era su castigo.

- Te falto una mancha – declaró ella, dejando caer por "accidente" más basura al suelo.

La chica venía jugando a ese juego desde que llegaron, y ellos ya no soportaban más de su abuso. Les dolía absolutamente todas las partes del cuerpo con terminaciones nerviosas, y aún estaban mareados y sin energía para enfrentarse a su injusto trato.

- Bueno, ya es suficiente – dijo Akira en un arrebato de enojo, arrojando al otro lado de la habitación el cepillo de dientes todo roto y doblado al medio - ¿Cuánto rato más piensas hacernos trabajar? Se me está partiendo la cabeza ahora mismo.

- Eso es tu culpa por haber sido tan irresponsable. La próxima vez lo pensaras mejor antes de salir a alcoholizarte con este idiota – respondió ella apuntando a Kengo con la espada de madera.

El aludido sonrió avergonzado, y al encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada furiosa de su amiga, inmediatamente se alejó varios metros del alcance del arma mortal que ella todavía tenía en su mano.

- Bueno, ya, te decepcionamos y somos un par de imbéciles sin remedio, quedo muy claro, pero ¿Cuánto más piensas tenernos así? ¡Ya van ocho condenadas horas, Aya! – gritó Akira poniéndose de pie. El dolor de cabeza lo ponía de mal humor.

Era bien sabido que Akira era una de las personas más violentas y malhumoradas de la faz de la tierra, pero aún así, no eran demasiadas las ocasiones en las que se había enfrentado a Aya. Él se esondía tras la excusa de que no peleaba con mujeres, sin embargo, la principal razón era que Aya lo aterraba cuando se sacaba de quicio. Prefería, en todo lo posible no tener que hacerle frente a aquel demonio con falda, pero, desgraciadamente en aquella situación no se pudo quedar callado.

- Hace horas que estamos aquí metidos como tus malditos rehenes, y ya estamos hartos, ¿no es verdad, Kengo?

Miró a su amigo, esperando su apoyo, pero sin encontrar nada…literalmente nada, Kengo se había dado la fuga en el medio de la disputa.

Akira y Aya se miraron, ambos furiosos y decididos a castigar al que se había escapado.

- Ese maldito… - susurró Aya con voz asesina – voy a matarlo.

Acto seguido la chica salió corriendo y Akira la siguió, molesto con el otro chico, por haberse escapado sin avisarle ni ayudarlo. Hizo caso omiso del hecho de que él mismo había abandonado a Kengo la noche anterior. Decidió que simplemente no era la misma situación.

- Aquí estas, maldito – gritó de repente Aya.

Akira se adelantó y encontró a ambos de sus amigos luchando por el derecho de la puerta de salida de la casa. Mientras Kengo intentaba abrirla, Aya luchaba por mantenerla cerrada. Ninguno de los dos estaba teniendo demasiado éxito, ni parecía muy inteligente.

Muy tranquilamente, Akira llegó hasta su posición y los empujó fuera de la puerta para separarlos, haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! – gritó la chica, mientras intentaba arreglarse la falda.

- Me voy – respondió Akira, tomando el picaporte – si me necesitan, estaré durmiendo una larga siesta.

- Espera - gritó Aya.

Akira se detuvo en su sitio, mientras ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él, mirándole fijamente el cuello con expresión concentrada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Akira, incómodo ante la observación.

- Lo sabía, no llegaste a casa anoche – exclamó la chica levantando la vista.

- Claro que sí, me desperté en mi cuarto, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Aya volvió a echarle otra ojeada al cuello de Akira, y este último se tapó la piel visible de su cuello con la camisa, sintiéndose terriblemente irritado de repente.

- Tienes marcas de picaduras, y apuesto a que no están solo en el cuello – respondió ella, quitándole las manos de su camino para abrirle la camisa.

- Aya, ya basta – dijo él, pero no hubo caso, la chica le abrió en dos la camisa, y acto seguido, levantó la vista trinufal.

- ¿Lo ves? Aquí hay más. Esto te pasa por ponerte ebrio, si no hubieras huido de mí ayer, te habría llevado a casa como hice con Kengo.

- Sí, después de matarte te deja en casa, es muy generosa – respondió Kengo con tono sarcástico a su espalda, pero se hizo el que no había hablado cuando ella se dio vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Akira bajo la cabeza y observó su cuerpo. Aya tenía razón, estaba cubierto de pequñas marcas rojas y violetas, como picaduras, lo que no sabía era de que.

- Te digo que es imposible que haya pasado la noche afuera – habló Akira – desperté en casa y Shirogane me dijo que él me había traído de vuelta.

- ¿Entonces como explicas eso? – dijo Aya rudamente apuntando a su cuerpo marcado. Akira se cerró inmediatamente la camisa para que ella no continuara con su escrutinio.

- No lo se, supongo que me golpeé o algo.

- Esas no son son heridas, Akira, ni tampoco creo que sean mordeduras de insectos, es algo más. ¿No recuerdas nada sobre anoche?

Akira intentó pensar pero su mente, al igual que aquella mañana, era una gran laguna negra. No tenía un solo recuerdo de la noche anterior, que no involucrara a él y Kengo haciendo estupideces mientras compartían una petaca de alcohol. Mas tarde de eso, los recuerdos eran borrosos.

De repente, Kengo habló sobre el silencio de la habitación:

- Si no lo creyera posible, creería que esas te las hizo Shirogane.

La casa volvió a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral, roto solo por el sonido que llegaba desde el exterior.

_No es posible, ¿Verdad? No puede ser verdad, Shirogane no haría… _

De repente, Akira dejó escapar un grito furioso y golpeó su puño contra la pared, hasta casi hacer un hoyo en ella. Imágenes de sí mismo en su cama, con Shirogane besándolo por todas partes y tocándolo en lugares que no debería tocar, lo inundaron y confundieron. Pero más que nada lo hicieron enojar.

Lo había hecho, el muy imbécil se había atrevido a tocarlo mientras él estaba ebrio e inconsciente.

- Ese maldito bastardo – gritó de nuevo, y sin una palabra más a sus amigos, salió corriendo por la puerta directo a casa.

Shirogane le debía unas respuestas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6 **

_"Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo…"_, pensaba Akira mientras se precipitaba fuera de la casa de Aya y sin dejar de correr, se dirigía en dirección a la fuente de todos sus problemas.

Shirogane, el gran hijo de puta que había intentando, o logrado (aún no estaba seguro) violarlo la noche anterior, sin que él mismo recordara nada al respecto… hasta ahora.

Los recuerdos habían acudido de repente a él, como una bandada de abejas, aturdiéndolo y confundiéndolo hasta el punto en que no podía distinguir el orden cronológico de los sucesos. Por el momento, solo tenía escenas sueltas, pero ninguna era especialmente de su agrado.

Mientras corría a un ritmo rápido y constante, el chico ignoró las protestas de su propio cuerpo y continuó su camino. Sentía el estómago revuelto, la cabeza pesada como el plomo y los puños flexionados, pidiendo golpear algo, matar a alguien. No deseaba más en el mundo que usar a Shirogane como bolsa de boxeo en ese momento.

Apenas podía creer que el otro hombre hubiera tenido el valor para atreverse a tocarlo de la forma en que su mente se lo recordaba con todo detalle ahora. Aún quedaban algunas lagunas, pero no estaban tardando demasiado en despejarse, provocándole una inundación de imágenes de él mismo, siendo acariciado y besado por todas partes, siendo desnudado lentamente para…

- ¡Mierda! - gritó el chico de repente, intentando alejar los recuerdos, y descargando toda su furia en un tarro de basura que encontró en su camino.

El sonido metálico reverberó por la calle vacía, y el aturdimiento del impacto lo ayudó a aclararse aunque fuera un poco. No podía sacarse de quicio de esa forma en el medio de la calle, sabía que no era prudente, y si no quería atraer atenciones no deseadas, debía urgentemente calmarse.

Respirando hondo y aflojando las manos, intentó calmar sus nervios enloquecidos, pero no era tarea fácil.

_"Debe haber una buena explicación", _pensó Akira, intentando ver la situación tan desfavorable por un lado distinto. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía existir una razón factible por la que Shirogane habría intentado propasarse con él la noche anterior.

La verdad era que, Akira sabía que el otro hombre sentía algo por él, porque ya más de una vez había tenido que ponerse firme y frenar sus avances. Pero aunque Shirogane había intentado innumerables veces seducirlo o tentarlo, nunca había logrado convencer a su shin, y siempre terminaba apartándose de su camino sin intentar nada extraño.

Por esa razón, el chico era capaz de confiarle tanto su vida en la batalla, como su amistad en la vida privada. Lo consideraba un compañero leal, y sinceramente (aunque no se lo diría nunca) lamentaría el perder su amistad.

Así que ahora mismo en esa situación, realmente le estaba costando mucho concebir la idea de que Shirogane hubiera llegado tan lejos esta vez, como para haberle traicionado de esa forma.

Sí, era necesario que existiera una maldita buena razón para lo que Shirogane había hecho, porque si no era así…

Presa de la ira, Akira volvió a patear el tarro de basura y lo redujo a añicos sin ejercer demasiado esfuerzo de su parte, y no se sintió culpable al respecto, tenía demasiados problemas personales como para preocuparse por las cosas que rompía en sus ataques de ira.

¡A la mierda con Shirogane! No podía siquiera pensar en una justificación válida por lo que se le había hecho, lo más probable era que el otro hombre al haberlo visto a él tan en desventaja se hubiera aprovechado de su buena suerte y tomado cartas en el asunto. La mente furiosa de Akira no podía imaginar un escenario distinto, o más favorable para el hombre mayor.

Sin pensarlo, siguió pateando con fuerza el tarro de basura ya desecho, hasta que sin darse cuenta, terminó pisando pedazos de metal.

Qué bien se sentía, el poder descargarse en algo sin limitaciones, sin dudas, solo enojo puro. Sin embargo, no se sentía satisfecho todavía. No, aún faltaba mucho para llegar a ese punto. Primero debía colgar a Shirogane de un puente y arrancarle la piel a tiras, hasta que el otro hombre perdiera la conciencia por el dolor, y se disculpara unas mil veces.

Solo entonces podría considerar perdonarlo.

Estaba empezando a sentirse mejor, evocando aquella imagen macabra en su mente, cuando de repente, otro pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

_"Shirogane por favor…", _Akira escuchó su propia voz ronca y deseosa, como una grabación que su cerebro había hecho a propósito para recordarle constantemente los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Lo peor era, que ni siquiera era un recuerdo "desagradable". Técnicamente debía sentirse asqueado por el toque de otro hombre, pero en su mente así no lo parecía. Su tono de voz era sensual hasta en sus oídos, implorante, no furioso o asustado, como había pensado que sería.

El nuevo recuerdo caliente se filtró en su cerebro, y Akira sintió las mejillas arder de pura vergüenza. Ya nunca más podría mirar a Shirogane de la misma forma. La noche anterior había cambiado todo entre los dos, y no podía ignorar este hecho importante.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar, y flexionó los puños para intentar quedarse quieto.

¿Era lo mejor en ese momento, ir a ver a Shirogane y reclamar una explicación? ¿Qué pasaba si él mismo le admitía que se había aprovechado de su débil estado? ¿Qué más le diría él?

De repente recordó las palabras de aquella mañana, cuando estaba a punto de ser secuestrado por Aya, las piezas del puzzle cayeron a su sitio por sí solas: "_Te contaré más tarde todo lo que pasó anoche…" _

La voz de Shirogane en ese instante había sido baja y provocativa, casi como si no quisiera que el otro la escuchara. En ese momento, Akira había notado algo raro en su actitud, pero no había sabido exactamente que podía ser. Ahora estaba más que claro cuál era el secreto, y no estaba seguro de querer conocer todos los detalles.

_"¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿huír?_, se dijo a sí mismo recuperando la autoestima. No, no podía huir él no era ningún cobarde, podía y lo haría, se enfrentaría a Shirogane y le reclamaría respuestas, las quisiera oír o no.

Envalentonándose, se cerró con más firmeza el cuello de la camisa para tapar todas esas bochornosas marcas, y sin pensarlo un segundo más, continuó su camino hacia su casa.

_"Voy a matarlo…definitivamente voy a matarlo". _

* * *

Shirogane se sentía como un perro en una jaula cerrada y tirada al fondo de un sótano. No podía parar de moverse de un lado a otro, caminando en círculos por el pequeño espacio comprendido dentro del cuarto de Akira, y su actividad no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

Parecía que no había suficiente aire en la habitación, como si se estuviera a punto de ahogar. Todo lo que quería era salir afuera y moverse por espacios más amplios y abiertos, pero sabía bien que no podría dejar la habitación, al menos por el momento.

Técnicamente nada le impedía moverse en el exterior con libertad, porque al ser una sombra era capaz de moverse por el plano humano sin ser visto ni sentido, con la excepción de algunos humanos especiales como Akira y su grupo de amigos. Así que estaba a salvo, y eso significaba que podía vagabundear por la ciudad todo lo que quisiera, el problema era que no quería hacerlo. Se rehusaba a moverse de su sitio hasta que Akira llegara a casa.

El chico se había ido en la mañana, sin tener la más pálida idea sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sin que Shirogane hubiera tenido tiempo de explicárselo tampoco. Pero ya habían pasado varias horas desde su partida y estaba comenzando a anochecer, muy pronto los recuerdos de Akira volverían por sí solos, sin necesidad de que el otro hombre le hiciera mención de nada.

Y cuando eso pasara, el chico estaría furioso. Shirogane lo conocía bien y sabía que se vendría derecho a su lado, cuestionándole sobre su memoria borrosa, y recuerdos confusos. Lo más seguro es que intentara matarlo un par de veces, pero, por extraño que pareciera, no le molestaba el enojo. Shirogane quería estar en casa en el momento en que Akira atravesara la puerta, confundido y aterrado, quería estar ahí para calmarlo y explicarle que lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido consensual. Quería dejarle en claro que ambos habían disfrutado, y que no había razón para que no lo volvieran a hacer en el futuro. Aunque sería difícil, claro, porque en la mente de Akira, él probablemente aparecía como un violador.

No importaba que tanto necesitara su cuerpo salir afuera a respirar aire fresco, su mente no podía siquiera concebir la idea de dejar aquella habitación hasta que Akira volviera a casa, porque lo cierto es que, cada vez que el chico se iba, Shirogane lo extrañaba. Todas y cada una de sus células lo extrañaban a más no poder e imploraban su regreso.

Todo lo que Shirogane quería en ese momento era verlo, no importaba si Akira le permitía tocarlo o no, solo quería verlo y saber que estaba con él, que siempre estaría ahí.

De solo pensar en el estado en que entraría Akira por la puerta, ya le ponía la piel de gallina. Ciertamente habría gritos y golpes, porque esa era la forma en que su shin se comportaba en casi cualquier situación. Pero Shirogane estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría el chico y confiaba en que lograría aplacar su enojo con tiempo y paciencia. Dejaría que le gritase, que lo insultase, e incluso que lo agrediese físicamente si fuera necesario, todo con tal de que su shin comprendiese cuanto lo amaba el otro hombre.

No había cosa en el mundo que Shirogane no haría, lugar en el mundo que no iría, por él. La verdad es que desde que lo había conocido, todo su mundo había girado alrededor de Akira, no había cambiado desde entonces, y sospechaba que nunca lo haría.

Lo que fuera que Akira necesitara para aceptar el amor incondicional que el otro hombre le sentía, él se lo daría. No importaba el precio a pagar.

Un sonido de pasos corriendo llegó desde las escaleras y Shirogane sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte con la emoción. Por primera vez en todo el día sintió sus pulmones hincharse de alivio, y suprimió una sonrisa al pensar que la espera había terminado.

Había llegado la hora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Disculpen por la demora. Estuve ocupadísima con el estudio y no tuve el tiempo de retomar esta historia. Pero acá les traigo el capitulo 7, y les cuento que ya tengo pensados los próximos y su final, que supongo que no me falta mucho para llegar ahí. Todo depende igual de que consiga el tiempo XD. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me pusieron, realmente me inspira mucho que les guste esta historia y me dan ganas de continuarla. Hasta la proxima! **

Akira llegó corriendo casi sin aliento, y sin detenerse subió por las escaleras que le llevarían hasta su cuarto, donde dentro se encontraría la persona que le tenía ahora mismo la cabeza hecha un lío. Ya estaba, había llegado el momento de conseguir respuestas.

De repente, el chico se detuvo sobre sus pies, con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Solo quedaba dar un paso más y ya estaría cumpliendo el objetivo que se había planteado más temprano, enfrentaría a Shirogane y le cuestionaría sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Pero ahora, tan cerca como estaba, su mente dudó por un par de segundos.

¿Qué explicación le daría Shirogane? ¿Querría escucharla siquiera?

_Por supuesto que sí, imbécil, _se dijo Akira a si mismo, meneando la cabeza, necesitaba respuestas, ahora. Sin darle a su mente confundida más tiempo de duda, Akira se adelantó y giró el picaporte, y sin mirar en el interior, entró en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Solo entonces se atrevió a subir la mirada.

Allí estaba Shirogane, alto y estilizado como siempre, con su pelo blanco como la nieve atado en una trenza austera que le llegaba hasta la punta de los pies. Su cuerpo cubierto de pies a cabeza de negro azabache, lo hacía parecer más misterioso con el contraste de su piel pálida y libre de marcas, como un fantasma inmortal y hermoso. En su accidental observación, Akira comió con los ojos al otro hombre de pies a cabeza, terminando su recorrido en la parte de su cuerpo que a él más le costaba ver. Nada más ni nada menos que sus ojos azules, llenos de una emoción que Akira nunca supo identificar bien cual era, pero ciertamente estaba presente cuando ambos hombres estaban solos.

Shirogane sonrió de repente y saludó al chico, sin embargo, a los oídos de Akira, su propio nombre sonó como si fuera algo delicioso que estuviera ansioso por probar.

Esto descarriló el pensamiento racional del chico, y dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando a Shirogane como si se lo quisiera devorar, inmediatamente se puso rojo como un tomate y evadió su mirada.

_Mierda, _pensó él, _esto está mal…_

- Akira, ¿estas bien? – preguntó el otro hombre con un timbre de voz preocupado.

Intentó acercarse al chico para asegurarse de que no se sintiera mal, sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad ni siquiera de dar dos pasos en su dirección.

- ¡No te me acerques! – chilló Akira, entrando en pánico al ver al otro acercarse.

Shirogane inmediatamente se detuvo en su sitio y abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa. ¿Era miedo aquello que veía en los ojos de su shin? ¿Estaba realmente el chico tan asustado? Aún no habían hecho nada.

Shirogane respiró hondo y miró a Akira a los ojos, a pesar de que el otro no levantó la mirada del suelo, donde la había fijado.

- Akira, no tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

Al oír aquello, el chico levantó la mirada del suelo, y Shirogane vio sus mejillas encendidas de un tierno rosa, haciéndole recordar varios momentos de la noche anterior en los que el chico también había enrojecido.

- ¿Miedo? – preguntó con sorna, fingiendo una confianza que no sentía – No tengo miedo de ti, para eso tendrías que importarme y para mí no eres nada.

Ouch, eso definitivamente había dolido. Pero bueno, Shirogane se había visto venir alguna de aquellas frases virulentas tan propias de Akira. Aquel era el mecanismo de defensa del chico, atacar para no sentirse acorralado, y el otro hombre lo sabía muy bien. Pero no quitaba que ese golpe había sido bastante doloroso.

- Entonces si no estás asustado, ¿cómo te sientes sobre tus recuerdos de la noche anterior? – preguntó el hombre mayor, presionándole un poco para que hablara sobre los temas importantes.

Akira enrojeció más aún todavía y desvió la vista de nuevo, pero no antes de que Shirogane viera en los ojos del menor, una sombra de deseo, muy parecida a la que había tenido la noche anterior también.

_Te tengo, _pensó Shirogane.

No obstante, Akira no dio a entender que le había gustado ni nada por el estilo, por el contrario, dijo:

- ¿Cómo te parece que voy a sentirme cuando me entero de que uno de mis amigos me violó mientras estaba inconsciente? Se podría decir que no estoy muy contento.

Shirogane suspiró de forma audible, armándose de la paciencia que se había prometido mantener.

- No te violé, Akira…

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo le llamas a tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que no te da su consentimiento? No creo que el término sea muy distinto para mí que para ti.

- Puedo asegurarte de que me diste tu consentimiento anoche…varias veces, a decir verdad – respondió el otro hombre, sin dejarse amedrantar.

- Estaba ebrio, ¡¿Cómo pude haberte dado mi consentimiento?! – gritó Akira, lanzándole el reloj despertador desde la mesa de luz que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Shirogane esquivó el proyectil por poco y se acercó unos pasos hasta su chico, para intentar calmarlo. Levantó los brazos en señal de rendición para que viera que no tenía intenciones de tratar nada indebido con él. Pero Akira no escuchaba razones, nuevamente le gritó que se apartara e incluso se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta casi tocar la puerta con su espalda.

- Se que estas confundido, y está bien que lo estés, porque lo de anoche fue muy extraño para los dos. Mierda, casi yo no consigo asimilarlo, pero si tan solo me dejaras explicar…

- No hay nada que explicar – dijo tajante el chico – quebrantaste mi confianza y no hay forma de que puedas justificarlo. No solo eso, me hiciste creer que eras algo así como un héroe por haberme ayudado y traído a casa, cuando solo fue una excusa para aprovecharte de mí.

- Por supuesto que no – respondió Shirogane, comenzando a impacientarse – además, tengo que recordarte que el que hizo el primer movimiento ayer fuiste tú.

Akira entró inmediata y definitivamente en cólera al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca del otro hombre, y volvió a lanzar lo que más tenía a mano, sin haberse parado a mirar lo que era. Shirogane de nuevo esquivó el objeto pero por poco, la puntería de su shin estaba comenzando a mejorar bastante.

- Eso es mentira, ¿Cómo voy a hacer yo algo así? Me repulsas y no tengo la más mínima intención de tocarte o dejar que tu me toques.

- "Repulsión" no es lo que sentiste anoche cuando te toqué – informó Shirogane en voz baja y sensual, haciendo enojar aún más a Akira. Pero ya no importaba, él mismo estaba empezando a enojarse con la actitud del chico. Akira sabía bien que le había gustado lo que había sentido en sus brazos, Shirogane lo había visto en su mirada, así que ¿Por qué se resistía ahora y hacía la situación mucho más difícil?

Sabía que al chico le costaba entender los sentimientos del otro hombre, pero si tan solo se detuviera para escuchar...

Akira enrojeció más aún y furioso dijo:

- No tenía ni idea lo que estaba pasando…ni siquiera lo pude recordar hasta hace unas horas cuando Aya encontró todas estas bochornosas marcas, ¿pero que estupideces estabas pensando?

Acto seguido, Akira se abrió la camiseta de un fuerte tirón, logrando que se rompiera y revelara su pecho duro y fuerte, todo cubierto con las marcas de besos que el otro hombre le había dejado en su sesión amorosa.

Shirogane desvió momentáneamente la vista hacia esa área tan tentadora de su anatomía y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios al recordar el sabor salado de esa piel sobre su lengua. Había sido simplemente perfecto, y no quería hacer más que repetirlo...lo antes posible.

- ¡Idiota, no me mires así! – gritó Akira de repente, intentando taparse con los gajos de tela que colgaban a los costados de su cuerpo – realmente eres un pervertido sin remedio.

Shirogane flexionó los puños y dio un paso adelante, ya estaba con esa actitud infantil de querer echarle la culpa.

- ¿Yo soy el único pervertido? Anoche no parabas de pedirme por más, Akira, si yo no hubiera tenido un mínimo de autocontrol…

- ¿Autocontrol? – preguntó el chico con el sarcasmo destilando su voz enojada - ¿realmente te consideras una persona que sabe controlarse?

Se señaló su cuerpo marcado y continuó hablando:

- Esto no es obra de una persona que sabe cómo no caer en las tentaciones, es la acción de quien no le interesa los sentimientos de quienes lastima, y hace lo que se le antoja.

- Se que así lo parece a tu modo de entender, pero nosotros…

- ¡No hay ningún nosotros! – gritó el chico, cortando su frase – no quiero verte nunca más en lo que resta de mi vida. No me interesa volver a verte o saber de ti. Te quiero fuera de mi casa y de mi vida, porque claramente no se puede confiar en ti. Así que vete a la mierda, ¿esta claro? Te odio.

Akira se dio vuelta para irse de la habitación, sin saber que más decir o hacer, encontrándose demasiado confundido y enojado para pensar bien. Lo único que sabía era que todo lo que había dicho eran puras mentiras, pero ahora no podía echarse para atrás, no lo haría nunca.

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando de repente, el peso de otro cuerpo más pesado cayó sobre él y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba inmovilizado.

- Fuera de tu vida ¿eh? - dijo Shirogane con voz furiosa en su oído – realmente te piensas ir sin arreglar esto, solo para mantener ese orgullo tan molesto que tienes. Bueno, ¿Sabías que? No voy a permitirlo, prometí que no iba a dejar que te alejaras más de mí, y pienso cumplirlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, por fin aca les traigo el siguiente capítulo :) Tardé un poco porque no estaba muy segura de como escribirlo y a veces me trancaba, pero lo terminé hace poquito y ya puedo continuar con los próximos. Espero que les guste!**

**Capitulo 8**

Akira se congeló sobre su sitio y sintió un repentino calor subiéndole por la columna al sentir aquel aliento tan cerca de su rostro. Para su sorpresa, no fue una mala sensación, hasta se podía decir que lo…disfrutaba.

_Mierda, concéntrate_, se dijo a si mismo negando con la cabeza para aclararse esos pensamientos raros. No podía dejar que la situación se le fuera de las manos y terminar en un desastre como la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué…que estás haciendo? – preguntó el chico, intentando ocultar su voz temblorosa.

- Demostrándote lo bien que te puedes sentir cuando te dejas – respondió el otro hombre, antes de acariciarle el contorno de la oreja con la lengua.

Akira inmediatamente saltó sobre su sitio e intentó alejarse, pero el otro cuerpo presionado contra el suyo era más grande, más fuerte, y evitó que se pudiera escapar de su poderosa sujeción.

- Ya basta – dijo el chico, pero no recibió respuesta de la otra parte, que estaba muy ocupado mordisqueándole aquella área sensible de su cuerpo – ¡dije que pares!

Pero Shirogane estaba muy lejos de escuchar cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de su shin. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en su tarea, una de las muchas que había estado deseando hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora se encontraba incapaz de parar, incluso si Akira se lo rogaba. Ya no quería pelear con él, o meterle sentido común en su cabezota obstinada, solo quería tocarlo, besarlo, quererlo… ¿Era realmente demasiado pedir?

Ya no quería tener que oír aquellas palabras venenosas y comentarios sarcásticos, solo quería, aunque fuera por un corto rato, deleitarse con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

_Aunque esa persona esté ahora resistiéndose y odiándome cada vez más…_, pensó Shirogane sintiéndose culpable. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Se había prometido hacía solo unas horas que no forzaría al chico y que le dejaría descargarse a su antojo, hasta que reconociera sus sentimientos. Se había dicho que le dejaría gritar y maldecir, que incluso le dejaría golpearlo, y estaba bien con eso.

Pero, apenas podía soportar que se alejara corriendo asustado, solo porque no sabía lidiar con la situación. Lo amaba demasiado y le daba terror de que Akira nunca fuera a perdonarlo solo porque no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaba si ese orgullo de hierro no le permitía acercarse a él nunca más? No, no podía perderlo.

Sabía que aquella no era la manera de encargarse del asunto, pero Shirogane estaba desesperado, y en su mente, no había ninguna otra alternativa.

Sin perder tiempo, se quitó el cinturón de su gabardina y con eficacia le ató las manos a la espalda, inmovilizando su cuerpo y dejándolo incapaz de resistirse.

- Shirogane… ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Para!

- No – respondió, tomándolo de la cintura y arrojándolo en la cama de un fluido movimiento – no voy a parar.

Akira rebotó sobre el colchón al caer, pero antes de que pudiera considerar moverse para escapar, el cuerpo del otro hombre cayó sobre él y destruyó todo plan de escape que pudiera habérsele ocurrido.

Intentó resistirse, claro está, pataleó, chilló e intentó por todos los medios escaparse de debajo de su cuerpo, pero fue inútil. A menos que Shirogane, por un acto de generosidad, decidiera liberarlo, Akira no iba a poder moverse de su sitio.

Comprendiendo que la situación se le había ido completamente de las manos, detuvo su resistencia y observó los ojos turbios del que hasta ahora había sido su amigo.

_Mierda, ¿ahora qué?_, se preguntó, completamente aterrado de lo que el otro hombre pudiera hacerle.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – se atrevió a preguntar, su voz fina y asustada incluso en sus oídos.

El aludido sonrió lentamente, de forma felina, y con deliberada lentitud se quitó la gabardina negra, arrojándola al suelo echa un rollo y olvidándose completamente de ella.

- Voy a enseñarte todos los placeres que te perdiste hasta ahora – respondió Shirogane, quitándose la camisa blanca por la cabeza y arrojándola también al suelo.

Akira se sonrojó ante la vista de aquel pecho desnudo, fuerte, pálido como la cal y perfectamente delineado en los lugares correctos. Se encontró a si mismo deseando acercarse más para tocarlo, comprobar que cada una de aquellas líneas no eran parte de su imaginación alocada. Quería hacerlo más que nada en el mundo, y sin embargo, se detuvo a si mismo, dando vuelta la cara y evitando encontrarse con su mirada azul.

¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? ¿Desde cuándo lo deseaba así, con tanta pasión?

_Shirogane debe estar haciéndome algo extraño a mi cabeza_, se convenció el chico de cabello negro.

- Voy a demostrarte lo bien que se siente, Akira… todo lo que te haga.

El chico volvió la cara, e inmediatamente lo fulminó con la mirada, amenazándolo aún cuando claramente él estaba en desventaja.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que me voy a sentir tan bien? ¿Por qué estas tan confiado que va a gustarme que me toques?

Shirogane volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su boca no se curvó con malicia, sino que con dulzura. Akira se vio confundido ante ese repentino cambio de actitud, pero antes de que pudiera adivinar su siguiente movimiento, el otro hombre ya había cortado la distancia entre los dos y apoyado sus labios sobre los suyos.

Akira se quedó todo lo quieto que su cuerpo le permitió, guardando la respiración en sus pulmones y tensando sus músculos al máximo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese avance.

Sin contar los eventos de la noche anterior (que aún el chico no recordaba del todo bien todavía), la pareja no se había besado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde aquel primer encuentro, sus labios no habían vuelto a tocarse, y para Akira fue una sorpresa darse cuenta que los labios de Shirogane eran más suaves de lo que recordaba.

El beso pareció durar para siempre, haciendo callar todo sonido y detener cada acción que transcurriera en el mundo. El universo parecía haberse detenido, solo para darles ese espacio a ellos, el único en el que realmente estaban solos, sin nadie más que los perturbara.

De mala gana, Shirogane rompió el beso, y observando las mejillas sonrosadas de su shin, respondió con voz suave:

- Porque puedo verlo en tu mirada, puedo sentirlo en ese beso…deseas esto, Akira, tanto como yo.

El chico abrió la boca para protestar, pero se encontró con que ningún sonido emergía de su garanta. Estaba mudo, sin saber que decirle al hombre que le hacía la cabeza un lío.

- Descuida – dijo el hombre de electrizante cabello blanco – no haré nada que se sienta mal.

Y con eso, Shirogane retomó el control de su boca.

Akira estaba en las nubes. No tenía la menor idea de cómo mover su cuerpo, y francamente, una parte de sí estaba considerando de que quizás no fuera tan necesaria la resistencia. Estuviera enojado con él o no, no podía evitar admitir que su compañero sabía usar los labios. Y la lengua.

Akira comenzó a jadear en el momento en que su lengua entró en contacto con la del otro hombre, apenas dándose cuenta como ambas se enredaban en un complicado baile y se buscaban una a la otra después de hacer pausas para respirar. Intentó hacerlo parar en algún momento, pero ni sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, ni fueron demasiado buenos para empezar. En algún rincón de su mente, sabía que eso significaba que no quería detenerse, pero obvió aquel detalle mientras acercaba la cabeza, intentando estar más cerca todavía.

Mientras se besaban, Shirogane empezó a recorrer lentamente con las manos, el cuerpo caliente de su shin, sintiendo todos esos músculos duros y trabajados, al igual que la noche anterior, y disfrutando nuevamente de ellos. Trasladó su boca hasta el cuello del chico, y comenzó a mordisquear y besar todo rastro de piel que encontrara a su paso, mientras sus manos reptaban por su cuerpo en busca de puntos sensibles.

Akira contuvo rápidamente la respiración cuando las manos del hombre mayor llegaron hasta su miembro, y este comenzó a frotarlo en lentos movimientos circulares.

- N-no… - intentó decir el chico, sin demasiada autoridad – para…

- ¿Por qué parar cuando se siente tan bien? – respondió Shirogane, mientras descendía sobre el cuerpo del menor y besaba todas aquellas marcas rojas en su cuerpo.

Para Akira debían ser bochornosas y horribles, pero para él eran lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Para él era signos de cómo ambos habían mantenido una noche de pasión más allá de cualquier de sus expectativas, no una mera ilusión, sino que la innegable realidad. Cada una de aquellas marcas imponía su derecho sobre el chico, y evitaba que cualquier otra persona se dignara a acercarse. Akira era suyo y se aseguraría que se mantuviera así por un largo tiempo.

Shirogane volvió a tomar en la calidez de su boca su pezón tentador, y lo acarició con la lengua, en una acción que estaba seguro enloquecería por completo a su shin.

No estaba equivocado. Akira comenzó a gemir de puro gozo, olvidándose completamente de donde estaba o cual era su nombre.

Cuando Shirogane consideró que el chico estaba listo para continuar avanzando, rápidamente le quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, y dedicándole una última mirada seductora, descendió la cabeza y lo tomó en su boca.

Akira gritó ligeramente por la sorpresa e intentó alejarse de aquella fuente de placer, sin lograr moverse un solo centímetro fuera de aquella cama.

_Se siente tan…bien, _dijo una voz sincera en su cabeza, _¿Por qué se siente tan bien?_

- No…Shirogane…detente… - rogó entre gemidos entrecortados – por favor…para…

Pero de nuevo, Shirogane se rehusaba a escucharlo. ¿Cómo concederle lo que pedía cuando claramente su cuerpo estaba exigiendo a gritos por más, moviendo las caderas y gimiendo de placer? No iba a permitir que continuara negando el hecho de que le gustaba ser tocado, no ahora que lo tenía a su merced.

Shirogane revolvió la lengua de arriba abajo, saboreándolo y deleitándose como siempre había querido hacerlo, sin guardarse nada, sin evitar controlarse. Lo llevó más hondo en su garganta, deliberadamente haciéndole sentir en la gloria, hasta que tuvo al chico gritando y suplicando por más.

Pero antes de llevarlo hasta el éxtasis, Shirogane quería enseñarle más cosas, muchas más.

Levantó la cabeza, y observó la cara de su shin, toda arrebolada con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada obnubilada por el deseo. Dios, quería concederle todo lo que deseaba y más, ya no podía esperar para mostrarle lo que se había perdido con tanta resistencia.

Antes de darle a Akira la oportunidad de siquiera recuperar la respiración, Shirogane le abrió las piernas, y con cuidado movió su mano hacia abajo, buscando la entrada a su cuerpo.

Akira al darse cuenta lo que su compañero se proponía, sintió que el corazón se le detenía dentro del pecho, y después de un segundo de haberse quedado en blanco, retomó con aún más fuerza sus intentos por escapar. Pero con los brazos a la espalda y la sujeción de Shirogane, nuevamente no llegó a ningún sitio.

Sintió un dedo acariciarle aquel sitio que nunca nadie había tocado nunca, y comenzó a desesperarse sin apenas darse cuenta, sintiendo el corazón a mil por hora y la respiración acelerada.

- ¡Para! – gritó con voz asustada y moviendo las caderas en un frenesí– ya basta, no quiero esto…solo para…

- Shh, Akira, está bien – dijo suavemente Shirogane, intentando calmarlo – no voy a lastimarte.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Akira continuó moviéndose y resistiéndose sin descanso, demasiado aterrado como para imaginarse lo que pasaría si dejaba luchar. Si bien aún había un rincón de su mente que deseaba experimentar aquel placer nuevamente, la mayor parte de su cerebro quería largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Y eso era exactamente lo que se había propuesto hacer.

Sin querer que al chico se lastimara a sí mismo con tanto movimiento, ascendió de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y lo besó, logrando que instantáneamente se calmara lo suficiente como para quedarse quieto.

Akira sintió que la mente se le quedaba en blanco nuevamente, con el efecto de la maestría de los labios de Shirogane. Rápidamente olvidó lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se rindió ante ese beso tan enloquecedor como perfecto.

Cuando Shirogane volvió a apartar la boca, Akira estaba visiblemente más calmado, pero aún temblaba, así que para evitar cualquier signo de pánico, le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y le susurró al oído:

- Relájate…lo prometo, esto va a gustarte. No tienes que tener miedo, Akira, no de mí.

- ¿Y si no…me gusta? ¿Vas a obligarme? – preguntó el aludido con el terror enredándose en sus entrañas.

Intentó parecer enojado, como debería estarlo, pero la voz temblorosa lo delató.

Shirogane volvió a besarlo, más suavemente esta vez, y le rozó las costillas con la punta de los dedos, en una caricia destinada a relajarle aquellos músculos tensos.

- Si no te gusta, pararé – respondió el hombre mayor con una sonrisa – no quiero forzarte, solo quiero que confíes lo suficiente en mí como para intentarlo. Déjame tocarte, demostrarte cuanto te quiero y lo bien que te puedo hacer sentir.

El cerebro de Akira estaba en alguna especie de shock, incapaz de procesar del todo bien aquellas dulces palabras.

_"Te quiero…", _repitió su mente como en un sueño, _"te quiero…". _

Así que él no hacía esto por el simple placer de hacerlo, sino porque lo quería. ¿Realmente podía confiar en aquella confesión?

_"Confía en mí…"_, dijo su mente ahora, la única cosa que Shirogane le había pedido. Confianza. ¿Podía dársela? ¿Se la merecía?

Antes de que pudiera responder cualquiera de aquellas preguntas, su compañero había vuelto a la acción, acariciando su estrecha entrada hasta lograr colar un dedo dentro con relativa facilidad.

Akira abrió la boca para gritar, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes de que Shirogane lo hiciera callar con un nuevo beso, distrayéndolo con sensaciones ahora familiares.

Sin que el chico pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, el otro hombre comenzó a mover su dedo, acariciando las paredes interiores y estirando de a poco la pequeña zona.

- ¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco, mientras hacía entrar un segundo dedo en su interior.

Akira contuvo gemido y escondió como pudo la cara sobre la almohada.

Nunca había tenido sentimientos tan contrarios en toda su vida. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse avergonzado, excitado y dolorido al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que rogaba su cuerpo, que se detuviera o que continuara? Era demasiado complicado como para entenderlo.

- Akira, mírame – dijo Shirogane, mientras que con su mano libre le hacía dar vuelta la cara hacia él y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos – no te contengas.

Akira se mordió el labio con fuerza, casi hasta lograr sacarse sangre, pero no le importaba, haría cualquier cosa con tal de no demostrarle a Shirogane que le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Primero muerto.

Shirogane, al ver que su compañero estaba intentando contener esos gemidos que tanto debía desear salir, coló un tercer dedo en su interior y cambió el ángulo de su mano, logrando llegar a aquel dulce punto que se escondía profundo en su cuerpo.

Nada más encontrarlo, comenzó a frotarlo de manera descarada hasta, logrando que el chico abriera los ojos como platos y soltara el gemido más erótico que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

Akira no podía respirar del placer, sintiendo una ola de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo de forma rápida pero brutal. Sin poder contenerse ahora se encontró moviendo las caderas a un ritmo enloquecido, gritando por más, rogando por todo lo que Shirogane le había prometido.

_¿Qué es esto?, _se preguntó una voz fragmentada en su cabeza, _¿Por qué me siento así? _

- ¿Qué…me…estas… haciendo? – logró decir Akira entre dientes.

- ¿Nunca te habías sentido así, verdad? ¿No es una sensación deliciosa? – respondió Shirogane mientras trazaba un camino de besos por su cuerpo.

_Mierda, tengo que concentrarme…_, se dijo a si mismo, pero encontró que era mucho más difícil decirlo que hacerlo. Con lo bien que se sentía aquello, ya ni recordaba porque quería detenerse, porque lo habría querido en algún momento.

Estaba entrando a las puertas del cielo, cuando de repente una nueva sensación se adhirió a las demás, y no pudo evitar gritar.

Shirogane había vuelto a usar su traviesa boca en su miembro, que desesperadamente había rogado por atención. Pero ahora ya no era como antes, siendo atacado desde ambos frentes, Akira sentía que bien podía morirse por tanto placer. Su respiración era demasiado irregular, cada inspiración era un jadeo violento y cada expiración era un gemido entrecortado. Ya no le llegaba suficiente aire a sus pulmones, pero no le importaba, no quería parar.

- ¡Shirogane…por favor! – gritó de repente, desesperado por tocar el éxtasis que ya estaba tan cerca.

_Todo lo que quieras…_, pensó Shirogane, mientras aumentaba el ritmo tanto de sus dedos como de su boca, logrando que su querido shin culminara con un grito demasiado sensual.

Akira sentía que el orgasmo duraría para siempre, manteniéndolo en ese vilo en que ya no le importaba que era real y que no, solo estaba el placer que Shirogane le otorgaba. Nunca en su vida había experimentado una sensación igual, y dudaba de que pudiera existir algo mejor.

Más tarde, bien podrían haber sido dos minutos o dos horas, la sensación decayó, y Akira cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón, dándose cuenta de que había arqueado la espalda en reacción a las sensaciones.

Aún respiraba trabajosamente, y su cuerpo seguía con temblores del orgasmo, pero estas iban disminuyendo de a poco, llevando su cuerpo a la normalidad.

Shirogane le sonrió y besó una última vez en los labios, antes de abrazarlo y apartarle cariñosamente el cabello de la frente.

Akira abrió la boca para hablar, pero el otro hombre lo detuvo, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

- Ahora descansa, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras más tarde.

Y sin necesitar más aliento, Akira se durmió profundamente en los brazos de su compañero.


	9. Chapter 9

**De nuevo, perdon por la tardanza, escribo muy lento y soy de tener bloqueos y etapas en las que no puedo escribir una palabra. Creo que ya estoy cerca del final igual, espero que les guste :)**

**Capitulo 9**

A la mañana siguiente Akira despertó en su cama, desnudo, adolorido en lugares que prefería no pensar, y más importante…solo. No había ni rastro de Shirogane en el colchón, o en el resto de su habitación, y una ojeada más en el baño del pasillo le hizo saber que seguramente ya no estaba en la casa. Probablemente para darle tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en solo dos noches.

Akira se tiró de nuevo sobre la cama y se tapó con la sábana de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado agotado tanto física como mentalmente como para siquiera considerar lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

Lo único bueno era que al menos Shirogane no estaba ahí para distraerlo. Estaba bastante seguro que si se hubiera despertado con la presencia del otro hombre, habría terminado de enloquecer. Al menos le había dado un poco de paz.

Intentó cerrar los ojos y continuar durmiendo, pretender que nada había pasado en aquella habitación, pero se le hizo más difícil de lo que esperaba. Cada vez que sus parpados se cerraban para darle paso a un sueño pacífico, su mente no hacía más que pasar una y otra vez los eventos de la noche anterior, como una película, burlándose de él e impidiéndole olvidarse aunque fuera por unos minutos de aquella complicada situación en la que se había metido.

Bueno, a su entender, él no se había metido voluntariamente en nada. Aquella primera noche no podía jugarle en su contra porque había estado tan ebrio que no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. Es más, hasta el día siguiente, no había conseguido recordar nada.

En defensa de Shirogane, Akira podía admitir que había soltado la lengua y dicho un montón de cosas que habían incitado al otro hombre a mal interpretar la situación, pero eso no justificaba que ahora le forzara sus sentimientos, demandando una respuesta que el chico no estaba dispuesto a dar.

_Mierda, sueno como una mujer, _pensó para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a vestirse. Estar desnudo contra las sábanas le hacía estar demasiado conciente de lo que había pasado dentro de esa cama la noche anterior, y no estaba de ánimos para recordar.

Mientras se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza, llegó a ver un atisbo en el espejo, de su cuerpo lleno de marcas de labios y dientes. Al acercarse para ver más de cerca, se dio cuenta que ahora habían muchas más que el día anterior, y no pudo evitar querer destrozar aquella imagen.

¿Era esta su forma de marcarlo? ¿De ejercer una autoridad sobre su cuerpo? No le costaba mucho imaginarlo, ya que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido por decisión unilateral.

_"¿Cómo se siente?"_, susurró la voz de Shirogane en su memoria. Al recordar esa frase en particular, el cuerpo de Akira se sobrecalentó, y por el reflejo del cristal pudo ver sus mejillas teñidas de rojo escarlata.

Inmediatamente se alejó del espejo, pegando la mirada en el suelo, o en cualquier otra cosa, pero ya era tarde, no se podía sacar de la mente la imagen de su propio rostro excitado.

_"Avergonzado", _se corrigió a sí mismo, pero ni él se lo creía. Solo hacía unas horas desde que Shirogane lo había tocado, de una manera que no se la hubiera esperado nunca. Y por supuesto, al principio se había negado con todas sus fuerzas…pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que al final no lo había disfrutado. No se lo admitiría nunca al otro hombre, pero la había pasado condenamente bien bajo sus manos, y su boca, o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo que pudiera haber usado. Todo lo que le hacía Shirogane se sentía como el cielo en la tierra…y esa era la parte que más le aterraba. Si no le gustara lo que le hacía podría negarse con más fuerza, pero a este ritmo, terminaría sucumbiendo a las demandas del otro hombre, fueran las que fueran.

- Veo que estás despierto – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Con el corazón de repente latiendo a mil por hora, y una ola de calor subiéndole por la columna vertebral, Akira se dio la vuelta y confrontó a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Shirogane estaba como siempre, con su gabardina negra, larga hasta el suelo, su cabello blanco atado en una perfecta trenza y su sonrisa seductora inamovible. Su imagen era exactamente igual a la que había tenido desde que lo conoció, pero ahora mismo, la reacción en su cuerpo era distinta a la que había sido siempre. Nunca al verlo había sentido ese revoltijo en el estómago, esa sensación de que el corazón que se le iba a salir del pecho, nunca…hasta ahora.

Ahora todo había cambiado, y Shirogane seguía sonriendo como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si su relación todavía fuera la misma. Y no lo era, ya no lo sería nunca.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco – no se me da muy bien cocinar, pero si es algo básico me las puedo arreglar…

- ¿Esto es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó el chico, mientras cerraba los puños de pura furia - ¿Vamos a desayunar y pretender que no pasó nada? ¿Esa es tu idea?

Shirogane perdió la sonrisa, y respiró hondo antes de entrar en la habitación. Abrió la boca para responder pero no tuvo oportunidad para hacerlo.

- Aléjate – dijo Akira enseguida, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás. Intentó no pensar en el hecho de que no se estaba alejando por miedo a que Shirogane lo lastimara, sino porque temía que el otro hombre viera que no estaba disgustado con su presencia.

El aludido se paró sobre su sitio y lo miró casi con tristeza, ningún asomo de enojo aún en su mirada celeste.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Akira? ¿Realmente lo que quieres?

El chico se quedó callado un minuto, y bajó la mirada, porque por más que quisiera no podía evitar recordar el cuerpo de Shirogane sobre el suyo y lo bien que lo había hecho sentir.

_Contrólate, o él se dará cuenta. _

- Lo que quiero es que te largues, te lo dije anoche, pero no te quedó muy claro.

Shirogane volvió a suspirar. ¿Por qué era esto tan difícil? ¿Por qué Akira no conseguía entender?

- Mira, lo siento. Anoche me…sobrepasé, tu estabas confundido y no debí haber actuado de un modo tan rudo. Estoy aquí para disculparme.

Akira se quedó quieto, mirando con desconfianza al hombre frente a él y preguntándose si sus palabras serían ciertas. Pocas veces lo había oído disculparse, y no creyó que lo haría en esta situación tampoco. sin embargo, la disculpa no fue todo lo que estaba dispuesto a decir.

- No quiero asustarte Akira, pero tampoco pienso dejar que te escondas en las sombras de nuevo y no admitas tus propios deseos.

- ¿Deseos? – habló el chico con sorna – anoche me ataste las manos y prácticamente me violaste mientras yo te pedía que me soltaras. ¿Qué deseo estaba expresando en ese momento, aparte de querer que me liberaras?

Shirogane frunció el entrecejo y se acercó unos pasos a él, hasta lograr acortar la distancia lo suficiente como para que Akira se sintiera incómodo.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no lo deseabas? ¿Qué no me rogaste por más?

Akira se alejó de nuevo hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con la pared a su espalda, y el cuerpo de Shirogane ahora mucho más cerca.

- Estas delirando – contestó el chico, intentando alejarlo de un empujón pero sin poder mover esa montaña de músculos – nunca te pedí nada.

- Entonces estamos en desacuerdo – dijo Shirogane, acercando su boca al oído de su shin – porque recuerdo tu dulce voz gritando mi nombre, pidiéndome más y más.

Akira sintió sus mejillas encendidas a un máximo, mientras que la garganta se le quedaba seca por la sorpresa. También recordaba haber dicho su nombre, y no exactamente en un contexto desagradable.

Mierda, ¿Cómo podía seguir negando que se sentía bien ser tocado y acariciado por su compañero, cuando su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba?

- Ya no mientas, Akira, no hay necesidad de ello. Te conozco y sé lo terco que eres. Crees que tendrás alguna especie de debilidad si admites que te gusta mi toque.

Mierda, ¿Cómo podía conocerlo tan a fondo? Todos esos pensamientos que se le habían cruzado por la cabeza, Shirogane los había adivinado. Él lo entendía mejor que nadie, siempre lo había hecho. Por eso ahora debía cambiar de táctica, a una que no pudiera adivinar.

- Bien, tú ganas. ¿Quieres que lo admita? Me siento bien cuando me tocas – contestó Akira, con los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza.

Shirogane se quedó sin respuesta por la sorpresa, e intentó mirarlo a la cara para ver su expresión, pero sin conseguirlo, ya que el chico hacía todo para esconderse.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sin creerlo – Akira…

- ¡Pero no es como piensas! – gritó en respuesta, subiendo la cabeza y mostrando sus mejillas aún al rojo vivo – ya sabes que siento placer cuando estoy contigo, no necesitas que te admita nada, lo que intento decir es que…te deseo ahora, porque lograste forzar una respuesta.

De nuevo, el otro hombre se quedó en silencio, procesando aquellas palabras y tratando de entenderlas. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Akira lo detuvo y comenzó a hablar con rapidez:

- Cada vez que me tocas, lo haces de tal forma en que sabes que voy a sentirme bien. Me atacas los sentidos y doblegas la situación a tu antojo. Me haces creer que soy yo el que quiere más, cuando en realidad, solo eres tú.

- Espera, espera – lo cortó el otro hombre, sin entender del todo bien hacia donde iba su razonamiento – yo no doblego ni forzo nada, lo que hicimos fue consensual…

- Puede ser que me haya gustado al final, te puedo dar la razón en eso, pero nunca acepté nada, ni me lo preguntaste ya que estamos.

Akira consiguió empujar de su camino a Shirogane y poner más distancia entre los dos. De esa forma podía hablar más claro y eficientemente, sin distraerse con el cuerpo que tenía delante de él.

Shirogane lo miró a los ojos, medio desesperado, medio enojado.

- Si puedes admitir que me deseas, ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema? Te dije anoche que no pensaba obligarte, y no lo hice, tú también lo quisiste.

- Lo sé, ese no es la cuestión. El problema es que tú confundes tus sentimientos con los míos.

- ¿Y que es lo que se supone que confundo?

- El afecto. Piensas que yo también te amo y no es así.

Shirogane abrió la boca para responder, pero no consiguió hacer salir ningún sónido de su garganta. ¿Qué le podía decir a eso?

- Esto va a terminar mas mal para ti que para mí, Shirogane. No siento nada por ti cuando no estas forzando una respuesta de mi parte. El amor nunca fue parte de esta ecuación.

El silencio llenó la habitación, mientras Shirogane procesaba las palabras del chico, repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

Akira había dicho el único argumento al que Shirogane no sabía como responder. Deseo, placer... todos aspectos que Shirogane estaba seguro que a Akira le gustaban. Pero deseo y amor no son lo mismo.

Akira podía desearlo con pasión enloquecida, pero podría pasar una vida entera sin tener la necesidad de corresponderle sus sentimientos. Y ahora estaba usando ese ataque en su contra.

- ¿Es eso lo único que sientes por mí? – preguntó Shirogane en voz baja - ¿no hay nada más que estes dispuesto a darme?

Akira se tragó un nudo en la garganta y contestó con la voz mas firme que pudo conseguir:

- Sí.

Shirogane asintió y bajó la mirada antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta. Hizo una pausa para decir con voz desolada:

- Siento todo esto, no quise forzarte a aceptar una situación que no querías realmente.

Y con eso se alejó sin mirar una vez más hacia atrás, a pesar de que no quería nada más que correr de vuelta hacia ese cuarto y hacia Akira, estrecharlo fuerte entre sus brazos y olvidar todo lo que se había dicho en los últimos 10 minutos. Pero eso no era posible.

Mientras tanto, Akira se deslizó al suelo, con las brazos y piernas temblando por una razón que no podía comprender. Lo único que tenía claro, era que en su vida había dicho tantas mentiras juntas.

_"¿Que acabo de hacer?" _


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10**

- ¿Entonces… lo arruinaste con Shirogane? – preguntó Kengo, mientras arrojaba una piedra al río y la miraba rebotar varias veces contra el agua antes de finalmente hundirse.

- Tú siempre tan sutil – masculló Aya por lo bajo antes de arrojar ella también una piedra, pero esta vez apuntando a la cabeza de Kengo.

- Ouch… ¡eso duele!

- Entonces hice un buen trabajo.

Mientras ambos amigos peleaban como siempre lo hacían, (y seguirían haciendo siempre porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer), Akira se mantenía fuera de la pelea, sin demasiadas ganas de meterse en el medio e intervenir.

Sabía que esa actitud era rara en él. Por lo general, Akira no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Aya, o moler a golpes a Kengo, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento se encontraba demasiado deprimido/enojado/confundido, o como fuera que se sintiera, porque ni él mismo era capaz de definir sus sentimientos de forma clara. Solo sabía que no estaba de ánimos para hacer nada en especial.

En realidad, de no haber sido por Aya que lo había sacado a rastras de su casa para obligarlo a salir a la luz del día, ahora estaría encerrado en su cuarto como lo había estado haciendo durante toda esa semana. Siete días exactos después de que había tenido esa pelea con Shirogane…y no había vuelto a verlo.

_"Ya está, tengo que dejar de pensar en él, yo no fui el que empezó este lío sin sentido…"_

Pero a pesar de que estaba seguro que era Shirogane el que debía volver arrastrándose a disculparse, Akira no dejaba de sentirse inmensamente culpable por alguna extraña razón que aún no conseguía entender.

La culpabilidad no era algo con lo que estuviera acostumbrado a convivir (por lo general no le importaba demasiado los sentimientos de los demás), pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse como el imbécil más grande del mundo, y estaba empezando a molestarle. Eso de estar todo el día con la mente puesta en Shirogane, sintiéndose miserable y de alguna forma responsable por el modo en que se había dirigido hacia él en su último encuentro, no le resultaba para nada gracioso.

¿Por qué tenía él que perder tiempo y energía sintiéndose culpable, cuando todo lo que había hecho era ser claro y honesto con el otro hombre? ¿Qué le importaba a él, si Shirogane se había ido de su casa hacía una semana dolido y deprimido, solo porque no había logrado soportar escuchar la verdad?

Shirogane se había jugado una gran apuesta al confesarle sus sentimientos, ahora tenía que soportar el haber perdido todas sus fichas y salido completamente del juego.

_"No hice más que dejarle las cosas claras", _pensó Akira para sí mismo, intentando justificarse, "_le dije que nunca lo querría como él me quiere a mí, solo le dije la verdad…"_

Su pensamiento se cortó de repente con una nueva oleada de aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad tan nuevo para él. Siendo sincero, ¿había algo de lo que había dicho que fuera remotamente cierto? Probablemente no.

El chico masculló una maldición por lo bajo y arrojó una piedra lo más lejos que pudo hacia el lago, furioso consigo mismo por ser un idiota que no podía ni comprenderse.

- Akira…¿seguro que estas bien? – preguntó Aya con voz dulce.

El aludido se dio vuelta hacia ella para comprobar que aquel tono amable y comprensivo había salido de la garganta de la misma chica que lo había obligado a ser un sirviente por casi todo un día. Al verla, el chico comprendió que no se equivocaba. Aya lo estaba observando con dulzura y no su usual mirada asesina, no como si quisiera matarlo, sino como si realmente se preocupara por él.

_Así que las apariencias pueden engañar después de todo, ¿Eh?, _pensó, y sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos volaron a Shirogane, y como no hubiera imaginado que tenía esa vena pervertida dentro de él.

- Estoy bien – respondió Akira, sonriéndole de vuelta – es solo esta estúpida pelea con Shirogane que me tiene distraído.

- Es tan extraño que ustedes dos estén en malos términos, son como uña y carne, no tiene sentido que no se hablen por cual sea la estupidez por la que se hayan peleado.

- No es una…

- Ya, pero no importa si es una estupidez o no – le cortó ella – si estas interesado en arreglar las cosas, esta actitud de hacerte el difícil no te va a servir de nada.

Akira se rió ante el comentario, pero incluso en sus oídos su risa sonó seca. ¿A quien quería engañar? Se había hecho el difícil en la cama, y se estaba haciendo el difícil ahora, para preservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

- Quizás hago eso – admitió en voz ligeramente más baja – pero no quita que no tengo ni idea como resolver este problema.

_O si realmente quiero que se resuelva, _agregó en su mente.

La situación era demasiado complicada, al menos desde su punto de vista. Shirogane le había confesado sus sentimientos y esperaba que su compañero le respondiera de alguna forma, pero para Akira, pasar de ser amigos a amantes/novios o cualquier otra cosa que Shirogane quisiera, era un cambio gigantesco para hacer de la noche a la mañana. Y sobre todo eso, ¡no sabía cómo mierda sentirse! Excitado, humillado, feliz, miserable, aterrado… o todo a la vez. Ya no sabía si quería aceptar la situación que le había tocado enfrentar, o seguir peleando y no volverse a hablar nunca más con su compañero.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, era que todo sería inmensamente más fácil si aquella primera noche de pasión nunca hubiera ocurrido. Si Shirogane nunca lo hubiera besado, tocado y haberle hecho enfrentarse a experiencias demasiado nuevas e intensas. Lo único que quería es que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes, cuando ambos mantenían una amistad normal, sin que él tuviera que preocuparse por ser atacado de repente en su propio dormitorio y forzado a una situación con la que no estaba nada cómodo. Sin tener que estar todo el día preguntándose, preocupándose por su compañero, y… deseando verlo. Más que nada en el mundo, Akira quería volver aquellos días simples en que si no veía a Shirogane por una semana, su mente no se volvía un torbellino de pensamientos caóticos.

Pero nada de eso era posible ahora. Shirogane no se echaría atrás y dejaría que fueran solo "amigos", sus sentimientos no le permitirían, y en algún punto del camino, ambos acabarían heridos. Era mejor terminar con el tema ahora que los dos se mantenían de una pieza.

¿Pero porque entonces dolía tanto el solo pensar en no volver a ver a aquel hombre que lo enloquecía?

- Akira… - Aya le chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos para llamarle la atención – solo intenta hablar con él. Creeme, yo parezco una abusiva y violenta chica pero sé arreglar los problemas hablando con tranquilidad.

El silencio se asentó en el ambiente mientras Kengo y Akira asimilaban esa nueva información. Y en vez de darle la razón a la chica como habría sido lo inteligente, ambos se doblaron en dos sobre el estomago y comenzaron a reírse a carcajada suelta.

- Aya…por favor…no más, ya me duele el estomago – dijo Kengo entre risas.

- ¡Idiotas! Estoy hablando enserio, soy pacifica si quiero serlo, par de estúpidos – gritó ella mientras les golpeaba con una rama suelta en la cabeza.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo, perseguidos por su verdugo personal, todo el tiempo sin dejar de reírse. Pero solo un par de momentos después, aún mientras corrían, una figura negra se les interpuso en el camino, e hizo que los tres cayeran al suelo por la sorpresa. Una sombra negra sin forma alguna y garras filosas se había materializado justo enfrente a ellos, y ahora amenazaba con rebanarlos en pedazos.

Por suerte, este no era el primer enfrentamiento de los adolescentes con un kokuchi.

- Este es mío – sentenció Akira, después de cambiar a su forma shin y esbozar sus dagas – tengo demasiada rabia encima, y necesito descargarme.

- No creo que haya problema porque hay mas de uno – dijo Kengo a su espalda.

Al darse vuelta, Akira vio que habían al menos 10 de esos monstruos sin forma, que habían salido prácticamente del aire y ahora los rodeaban.

Bueno, ahora la situación se había complicado un poco más porque claramente los sobrepasaban en numero, pero no era nada que los chicos no estuvieran dispuestos a enfrentar. Los tres se prepararon para luchar, cuando de repente, junto a ellos emergió otra figura, con largo cabello blanco y gabardina negra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban empezar la fiesta sin mí? – preguntó Shirogane, mientras entraba también en posición de ataque.

Akira lo miró a la cara, esperando ver enojo, tristeza o algún signo de algo, pero en su mirada no vio nada más que la determinación de derrotar a sus enemigos. Rápidamente Akira decidió que aquel no era el momento para analizar su estado de ánimo, estaban en una situación crítica y debían defender la misión que tenían encomendada. Akira olvidó la presencia del otro hombre, mientras su mente se centraba en la lucha.

Las criaturas endemoniadas atacaron todas a la vez y con una fuerza brutal. Al principio Akira creía que el resultado resultaría como siempre, los chicos terminarían con distintas heridas leves o de gravedad, pero triunfadores al final. Sin embargo, cuantos más avanzaba la pelea, más se empezó a dar cuenta que su derrota estaba a pocos pasos. No importaba lo que hiciera, todo movimiento de ataque o defensa parecía salirle mal, o no resultar en absoluto. Los kokuchi parecían haberse hecho más fuertes o él más débil, cual fuera la razón, él estaba en desventaja.

Akira ya le faltaba aliento para seguir, tenía los brazos ensangrentados por la cantidad de veces que los había levantado para protegerse, pero sin ningún resultado importante, solo había conseguido hacerse más heridas. Las piernas comenzaron a dejar de responderle y un dolor agudo se instaló en su cráneo, cuando su atacante lo arrojó contra un árbol y cayó de cabeza. Se intentó levantar por todos los medios posibles, pero cada respiro se le hacía más difícil, y cada paso se convertía en un suplicio.

Shirogane estaba como siempre, sano y salvo, peleando y matando todo a su paso, por lo que no se tuvo que preocupar por su situación. Incluso Aya y Kengo que no poseían sus mismos poderes sobrenaturales estaban en un mejor estado físico que él. Peleaban y lanzaban golpes certeros, dando justo en el blanco y aniquilando a su enemigo de la forma más eficiente, lo que quería decir que solo Akira era el problema en la ecuación, y debía arreglarlo rápido si no quería morir allí.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió levantarse, pero cuando por fin lo había logrado, dos o tres o más kokuchi (su mente ya no diferenciaba cantidades) se instalaron delante de él y levantaron sus armas, con la firme intención de dejarlas caer con un golpe mortal sobre el chico indefenso. Todo medio de defensa era inútil, y hasta Akira lo sabía, pero aún así, el chico levantó el brazo hasta el rostro y procuro defenderse con el último gramo de fuerza que le quedaba. Cerró los ojos ante el inminente final, un final que nunca llegó…

Al abrir los ojos, preguntándose porque no se había convertido en una pila de sangre y huesos, vio con inmensa sorpresa, a Shirogane frente a él, que había detenido el ataque con su propio cuerpo, y ahora caía rendido contra el suelo, en una acción que parecía en cámara lenta.

El mundo alrededor de Akira pareció detenerse, dejar de girar por completo, y el sonido en sus oídos simplemente se apagó. Se sintió sordo y ciego, sin ser capaz de fijarse en nada que no fuera el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo y esa sensación de que el corazón se le despedazaba una fibra más por cada segundo que pasaba.

Akira gritó el nombre de Shirogane una y otra vez, con las manos temblorosas y el rostro surcado en lágrimas, pero el cuerpo bajo él, simplemente no se movió.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11**

**Bueno, aca va otro capitulo, me apure un poco en hacerlo porque dentro de poco voy a estar ocupada y no voy a poder escribir, y no quería que pensaran que deje la historia colgada. Supongo que este es el penúltimo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, y esten atentos que se viene el gran final. **

Por primera vez en lo que parecían años, el ambiente alrededor de Aya y Kengo no era distendido y divertido, sino que la tensión casi podía palparse en el aire, como una molesta nube de negatividad y preocupación. Generalmente ambos chicos eran capaces de hacer cualquier tipo de situación disfrutable con sus actitudes bromistas y algo sarcásticas, pero en aquel momento, ni siquiera ellos habrían sido capaces de sacarle ni media sonrisa a Akira.

No era que el chico estuviera tirado por los suelos, deprimido y llorando por lo que le había pasado a Shirogane. Todo lo contrario, Akira estaba enojado, furioso con el mundo entero por alguna razón que nadie podía comprender.

Uno pensaría que debido al accidente que había dejado a Shirogane postrado en una cama sin poder moverse, hablar o siquiera reaccionar mínimamente, Akira se encontraría algo decaído, en especial por la cercana relación que ambos habían tenido siempre. Pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

Desde el accidente, Akira había estado irritable, gritándole a todo el mundo por cualquier razón que se le viniera a la cabeza, o metiéndose en peleas en las que él estaba claramente en desventaja, pero no era como si a él le importara. Últimamente el chico llevaba tanto tiempo con su actitud violenta, que nadie estaba seguro si se creía inmortal, o simplemente no le importaba el daño que le pudiera infligir a su propio cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera pasaba al bar de Master si no era para que le curaran sus heridas, mucho menos a chequear la condición de Shirogane, como lo hacían regularmente el resto de sus compañeros.

Aya y Kengo habían pasado las últimas dos semanas allí metidos, intentando que Akira no se metiera en demasiados problemas, y más importante, manteniéndose cerca de Shirogane, esperando que en algún momento despertara de aquel extraño coma al que había sido sometido injustamente.

Durante la última pelea, un kokuchi había asestado un golpe mortal al guerrero, dejándolo inválido, ya que desde aquel momento, el hombre no había vuelto a abrir los ojos ni una vez. Simplemente había cerrado los ojos y caído como un saco de huesos al suelo, sin un gramo más de fuerza en su cuerpo, ni aparente voluntad para seguir.

Para ser sinceros, aún les costaba creer que Shirogane, el más poderoso de los cuatro luchadores, el previo rey de los shin, había caído en una pelea. Sabían que era posible para él morirse tanto como para cualquiera de ellos, pero nunca hubieran imaginado su final de esa forma tan repentina.

_"¿Es todo?", _recordaban haberse preguntado, _"¿Es el fin? ¿Está muerto?". _No podían decirlo, no conocían las respuestas. Había sido tan rápido, que apenas se habían dado cuenta lo que sucedía durante la pelea. Solamente cuando el enemigo había sido completamente derrotado se habían dado el lujo de chequear en sus compañeros. Lo que vieron les sorprendió y aterró hasta la misma médula.

Shirogane yacía inmóvil en el suelo, sangrando profusamente por una herida grave que emanaba de su cabeza, y con los ojos cerrados, con apariencia de estar muerto. Akira, a su lado, intentaba parar la hemorragia con manos temblorosas y las mejillas empapadas por lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. De su garganta salían gritos agónicos, llamando una y otra vez el nombre de la persona que sostenía entre sus brazos, pero sin lograr provocar una respuesta.

Por un momento, Aya y Kengo se habían quedado completamente mudos y quietos, sin saber que hacer. Aquel era un marco que nunca habían esperado ver, tanto Shirogane como Akira eran los luchadores más fuertes que habían conocido en sus vidas, y ahora mismo estaban indefensos, necesitando desesperadamente ayuda, cuando no la habían requerido nunca antes.

¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Estaban demasiado aterrados de acercarse y darse cuenta de que el hombre de cabello blanco estaba muerto. El solo pensar que su líder, el que los había iniciado en las peleas, en su intento de liberar al mundo de la oscuridad, ahora ya no estaría con ellos nunca más, les hacía querer arrojarse a un pozo y no salir nunca de allí.

Sin embargo, no importó que tan en shock estuvieran, se obligaron a reaccionar, ya que no podían dejar la situación como estaba. Sin pensarlo un minuto más, se movieron para ayudar, intentar ser útiles en el medio de aquella tragedia. Kengo se colocó a Shirogane sobre el hombro, con el objetivo de llevarlo a un lugar seguro, mientras Aya intentaba calmar a Akira. Pero el chico estaba más allá de cualquier razonamiento, sumido en un ataque de pánico y rehusándose siquiera a pensar en nada que no tuviera que ver con Shirogane.

En algún momento, Aya consiguió convencerlo de que intentaba ayudarlo, y con eso en mente, Akira se dejó arrastrar hasta el bar de Master, lugar que siempre había sido de encuentro, y para sanar sus heridas.

Su amiga había intentado innumerables veces curar las heridas del chico, que aunque no eran tan graves, aún así merecían atención. Pero él simplemente no se dejó tocar, manteniéndose en un rincón que no pudiera estorbar a Master mientras hacía su trabajo, pero donde aún podía ver a Shirogane.

No obstante, no hubo nada para ver. El golpe que había recibido Shirogane, había sido tan fuerte, que no importaba los trucos médicos que se supiera el dueño del bar, o los medicamentos que le hiciera tomar, el hombre nunca reaccionó de ninguna forma. Incluso ahora, dos semanas después, seguía sin abrir los ojos, demasiado sumergido en un sueño profundo y aparentemente inalcanzable.

El accidente les había afectado a todos con una fuerza brutal, pero a nadie tanto como a Akira. Aya recordó con tristeza como él no le había permitido a Master alejarse o descansar, demandando que curara a Shirogane, fuera como fuera, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado al ver que ningún milagro ocurría.

Sí, Akira había sido un ataque de pánico andante durante ese día y toda la noche que le siguió, sin despegarse del lado de su compañero, y gritándole a cualquiera que le sugiriera ocuparse de si mismo. Simplemente no tenía mente o cuerpo para ocuparse de nada que no involucrara la recuperación de su compañero, lo demas para él no importaba.

Todo el mundo creyó que se mantendría en ese estado que rayaba a la locura hasta que Shirogane despertara y lo calmara, pero mientras los días pasaban, y el estado del paciente no cambiaba, Akira fue alternando lentamente de humor, pasando de enloquecido a furioso en cuestión de días. De repente, ya no podía estar más tiempo dentro de aquella habitación pequeña y con aroma a muerte, necesitaba salir y descargar su furia en todo lo que viera, lidiando con la situación en su forma peculiar.

Intentando ser optimistas, sus amigos creyeron que era una etapa que eventualmente terminaría en algún momento, pero dos semanas después del accidente, Akira parecía no dar signos de cambiar.

La puerta principal del bar se abrió de repente y por ella entró el chico sobre el que pensaban, con un gran moretón en su ojo izquierdo y lo que parecía ser una herida sangrante en su costado, por la forma en que su camiseta se iba tiñendo rápidamente de rojo.

- ¿Consiguiendo nuevas cicatrices para tu colección? – preguntó Aya siendo sarcástica, pero su tono estaba lejos de ser humorístico.

El aludido le dedicó una mirada asesina y murmuró una maldición por lo bajo mientras se acercaba hasta la barra y se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre una silla.

- ¿Me puedes ayudar un poco? – preguntó Akira de mala gana a Master, levantándose la camiseta unos centímetros para enseñarle una cortadura sobre su abdomen.

El dueño del bar suspiró audiblemente, ya algo harto de tener que curar una parte del cuerpo de Akira todos los días, pero aún así se se sentó a su lado y procedió a tratarlo. Podía ser un dolor en el culo últimamente, pero seguía siendo su amigo, no podía negarle el tratamiento.

- Déjamelo a mí.

Akira se dejó hacer, calmándose por primera vez en todo el día, mientras las manos de Master se movían con ligereza sobre su herida, probando en que tan mal estado se encontraba y si iba a necesitar puntos. Solo esperaba que en caso de ser necesarios, no fueran a abrirse cuando se metiera en otra pelea.

- Listo, con esto estarás bien – concluyó su médico, mientras terminaba de vendarlo – se que te lo dije varias veces, y lo más seguro es que no vayas a escucharme, pero de todas formas lo digo. Ten cuidado la próxima vez.

- ¿No lo hago siempre? – preguntó Akira en tono irónico, mientras se ponía de pie y hacía su camino de vuelta hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¡Quieto ahí! – gritó una voz femenina cerca de él – No te vas a ningún lado, Akira.

El chico se dio la vuelta y vio lo que no había presenciado en semanas, Aya furiosa y casi echando humo por las orejas. La chica se acercó y adelantándose, procedió a cerrar la puerta y apoyar la espalda contra esta para que él no pudiera salir.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Aya? – preguntó Akira con voz cansada, sin emoción ni sentimiento.

- Estoy harta de tu actitud y no puedo dejar que continúes así, te vas a terminar matando.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase? – gritó él, poniéndose peligrosamente cerca de la chica - ¿Qué diablos te importa si termino muerto y tirado en la calle?

La chica por poco retrocedió ante su furia, sintiéndose confundida por aquella extraña actitud que nunca había visto en su amigo. Akira siempre había sido gruñon y violento, pero en su vida lo había visto tan enojado como para que le gritara de esa forma. Ahora menos que nunca podía sucumbir ante su ira.

- Por supuesto que me importa, estúpido – gritó también ella, intentando igualarlo – soy tu amiga y me preocupa que estés actuando de forma tan imbécil. ¿Por qué no estas aquí, con Shirogane que te necesita?

La mirada del chico volvió a ser totalmente asesina, casi se podía ver a ella misma brutalmente aniquilada en los ojos oscuros del chico. ¿Por qué la sola mención del otro hombre lo alteraba tan violentamente?

- Shirogane esta muerto – sentenció él de forma clara, pronunciando con exageración todas las silabas – él no me necesita.

Aya se sorprendió ante su tono, que no solo había sido completamente lleno de odio, sino también triste, desolado, como si le doliera el solo pensarlo.

_"Esta herido", _pensó ella, _"Por supuesto, ¿como no lo vi antes?" _

- Eso es una mierda – respondió la chica, echando por tierra cualquier argumento que él quisiera decir – tú solo estas asustado, no sabes cómo enfrentar esta situación y decides huir como siempre haces. Si Shirogane estuviera aquí, lo habrías decepcionado más que…

De repente, aún mientras la chica hablaba, Akira pareció perder por completo el poco juicio que le quedaba, y sin advertencia alguna, elevó el puño y apuntó a clavarlo en la cabeza de su amiga. Aya apenas lo vio venir, y solo atinó a mirar con asombro la trayectoria que hacía su brazo mientras se acercaba para el impacto.

Pero solo unos segundos antes de que estrellase contra su cara, Kengo se inmiscuyó y frenó el ataque con su propia mano.

- Es suficiente, Akira – dijo su amigo, con voz calmada, pero sin bajar la guardia – Aya no está diciendo más que la verdad y lo sabes. No te desquites con ella.

- ¡Callate! – gritó el chico, tomando a su amigo por el cuello y elevándolo unos centímetros en el aire.

Kengo boqueó unos segundos en busca de oxígeno, y sin perder la calma en su rostro, dijo con voz rasposa:

- ¿Quieres pelear?...Con gusto.

- ¡No! Ya basta – gritó Aya, intentando hacer que ambos dejaran de pelear.

Pero Akira estaba muy lejos de comprender sus propias acciones, y a Kengo no le había hecho gracia que alguien intentara golpear a Aya. Si pelear era lo necesario para ese momento, entonces lo harían.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó una voz demandante a sus espaldas - ¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo, Akira?

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron petrificados en su sitio, demasiado sorprendidos como para darse la vuelta y comprobar que aquella voz correspondía a quien creían que lo hacía.

El recién despertado Shirogane se acercó a paso rápido al ver que lo ignoraban y tomó a su shin del brazo, logrando así que este soltara su sujeción sobre Kengo.

Akira subió la cabeza y contempló los ojos que se habían mantenido cerrados por 14 días, esperando ver los signos de amor que siempre habían estado presentes en él. Sin embargo, sus ojos ahora no eran cálidos, sino hostiles.

- Has estado en peleas, ¿no es así? – preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco, notando la camiseta ensangrentada y el ojo morado – si pelear es lo único para lo que sirves, entonces ve y hazte orgulloso.

Acto seguido, le soltó el brazo, como si la piel del chico fuera alguna especie de veneno para la suya, y le asqueara completamente. Sin una mirada más en su dirección, le dio la espalda para comprobar que Kengo estuviera bien.

- Shirogane… - susurró Akira, sintiendose demasiado impresionado por verlo despierto y a la vez dolido por la forma fría en que lo había tratado. ¿Que podía decirle ahora?

El hombre mayor se dio vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo, con aquella gelidez en sus iris azules.

- No se que haces aquí, Akira – comenzó a decir, con voz temblando de furia – pero dejaste muy claro en nuestra última charla, que yo no era remotamente para ti lo que tu eras para mí, así que voy a pedirte que te largues.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho y comenzaba a sentir frío en los brazos. ¿Enserio estaba haciendo esto? ¿Le estaba prohibiendo verlo, tocarlo, saber que estaba vivo, cuando eso había sido todo lo que Akira había podido pensar en los últimos días?

- Pero…

- ¡Ahora! – gritó el otro hombre – no puedes tenerlo todo, Akira. Hiciste tu elección, ahora respetala.

El chico sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo por la puerta para evitar que lo vieran en un estado tan patético, al borde de las lagrimas.

A su espalda, Aya le gritaba furiosa a Shirogane, reclamando explicaciones, pero él apenas entendió las palabras. No importaba lo que ella le dijera, nada podía borrar de su mente aquellas palabras venenosas que le habían sido dichas. Y más importante, nada podría aliviar esa tensión en su pecho, amenazando con estallar y hacerlo pedazos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Último capítulo. **

- Bueno, por lo que parece ya estas completamente recuperado – confirmó Master, mientras quitaba las vendas que coronaban la cabeza de su paciente – ya estas listo para volver a tu hogar.

Shirogane suspiró audiblemente y comenzó a trensarse el pelo para mantener ocupadas sus manos.

- Si por "hogar" te refieres a la casa de Akira, la respuesta es no. No puedo volver allí – sentenció con voz apagada, sin emoción alguna.

Master se quedó allí de pie a su lado, buscando alguna forma de poder reconfortarlo, pero sin encontrar ninguna. Él realmente no era muy bueno animando a la gente, pero cuando se trataba de Shirogane, nadie lo era. El único que era capaz de levantarle el ánimo, de sacarle una sonrisa en su momento más oscuro, era Akira. El chico tenía alguna especie de poder sobre el otro hombre, cada cosa que decía, tan estúpida como pudiera ser, tenía un efecto poderoso y sin igual. Nadie más que él podía manejar al guerrero, teniéndolo enredado en su dedo a su antojo.

Sin embargo, ahora el chico no era la persona idónea para pedirle ayuda, debido a que el conflicto era con él específicamente.

- Sabes que te podes quedar aquí tanto como lo necesites… pero creo que deberías hablar con Akira.

Shirogane fulminó con la mirada al dueño del bar en el que se había estado quedando hacía ya cosa de tres semanas, dos de las cuales había estado inconsciente.

- Voy a fingir que no oí eso – sentenció con voz grave, un filo de amenaza bajo la superficie.

Master se echó hacia atrás con las manos en el aire, en señal de rendición. Conocía al guerrero desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y sabía que no lo lastimaría nunca, pero de todos modos, nunca estaba mal tomar precauciones cuando Shirogane estaba cerca de perder los estribos.

- Bien, haz como quieras – dijo él, antes de darse vuelta y dejar al otro hombre solo en la habitación, para que reflexionara. De todos modos, no estaba ayudando mucho porque la herida ya no era física, si no que emocional, y de esas él no sabía mucho.

Shirogane suspiró de nuevo, sintiendose cansado de estar escuchando todo el día a la gente decir que tendría que reconciliarse con Akira. Las cosas estaban así por una razón, y así permanecerían hasta que se le ocurriera como sacarse al chico de la cabeza, no antes. Pero no quitaba que no le gustara la situación actual.

Con una sensación mortificante de culpa recordó como le había hablado al chico en su último encuentro, gritándole que ya no deseaba verlo, y echándolo rápidamente de su vista. Aya le había dado una buena bronca después de esa, chillándole hasta el cansancio sobre lo mal que había estado y como si no iba a disculparse, ella se iba a encargar de que entrara en un coma permanente.

La verdad es que no había necesitado que la chica le dijera todas esas cosas. Después de que las palabras habían salido de su boca, y llegado a los oídos de Akira, se había sentido miserable, como el ser mas repugnante de la faz de la tierra, y que ya no se merecía vivir. Lo cierto es que podría haberle hablado así a cualquiera, sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento, pero no a Akira. Solo el recordar como su rostro había cambiado de la sorpresa a la más pura tristeza, le hacía querer tirar todo a la mierda y buscar al chico, estrecharlo fuertemente entre sus brazos y perderse entre su piel.

Odiaba haberle gritado, hacerlo sentirse tan mal, pero en su mente, no había existido otra solución. Akira no lo quería, al menos no de la misma forma en que Shirogane lo hacía, con una desesperación tan grande, que a veces sentía que si no lo expresaba, podría explotar en mil pedazos. Lo amaba más que nada, con locura, con pasión irrefrenable… y lo suficiente como para no forzarlo a una relación que el otro no deseaba.

Había creído que con el tiempo lo convencería, lo iría seduciendo de a poco, acostumbrándole a la idea, pero todo había salido mal. Desde esa noche en que había descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos del chico, todo había cambiado entre los dos.

No había podido resistirse a quererlo, tenerlo, y mantenerlo para sí, como egoístamente alguien posee un juguete. Estúpidamente había creído que podía tenerlo todo, pero se había equivocado. El chico no lo amaba, y no importaba que tanto pudiera forzar el deseo, no podía exigir amor si allí no lo había.

De todos modos, ahora ya no tenía que volver a preocuparse por eso. En la última semana que se había estado recuperando, el chico no había vuelto a pisar el bar, ni preguntado por él, y así lo prefería Shirogane. Cuanto más lejos estuviera Akira, más fácil sería olvidarse de él, para que en algún futuro lejano, si su amistad aún sobrevivía, ambos podrían respetarse como compañeros, y olvidar todo este lío.

Pero por el momento, Shirogane no podía ver al chico sin resquebrajarse en mil pedazos como vidrio roto, por ahora necesitaba fingir que todavía estaba furioso y distante. Era lo mejor para los dos.

Un golpe afuera lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se ponía de pie a abrir la puerta.

- Ahora no, Aya, no estoy de… - comenzó a hablar el hombre de cabello blanco, pero frenó en seco cuando al otro lado del umbral, vio a la última persona que había esperado encontrarse.

- Um… - comenzó a hablar el chico, estrujándose las manos en un gesto nervioso y mirando al suelo con intensidad – no soy Aya pero… ¿puedo pasar?

Shirogane observó a Akira, quien ahora parecía estar en un estado algo decaído. Estaba definitivamente más delgado, y tenía profundas bolsas negras bajo los ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en un mes. A Shirogane le dio pena, y por instinto quiso protegerlo de lo que fuera que lo estaba preocupando, pero un segundo antes de hacerlo se echó hacia atrás, entrecerrando la puerta entre los dos, como una barrera.

- No creo que sea buena idea – dijo con voz indiferente, y odiándose por ello.

- Por favor – susurró Akira, de forma tan baja, que casi no lo oyó – solo un minuto.

Shirogane se quedó allí de pie, demasiado sorprendido como para fingir que no deseaba ver al chico. ¿Por qué estaba Akira tan indefenso, tan confundido? ¿No era distancia entre los dos lo que él quería? ¿Dónde estaba su frente levantado y listo para defenderse?

A pesar de que sabía que a ninguno de los dos les convenía estar solos en aquella habitación, Shirogane no encontró la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para echarlo.

Abrió más la puerta y se apartó hacia atrás, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara.

Akira murmuró un "gracias" y se apresuró a entrar, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y apoyándose en ella, no queriendo que nadie entrara o saliera. Durante un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos hombres habló, manteniéndose en un silencio un sofocante y completamente insoportable.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Shirogane en tono impaciente - ¿Qué has venido a decir?

Akira levantó la cabeza y por fin Shirogane vio lo que pensó que nunca vería en el rostro de su shin. Debilidad. Verdadera y honesta debilidad.

- Yo… vine a aclarar algunas cosas – comenzó a decir Akira, mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fueran los intensos ojos azules de su compañero.

Shirogane no podía creer lo que veía. El chico que siempre había dado una fortaleza de 10 hombres, ahora estaba frente a él, con la cara roja de la vergüenza, y los ojos vidriosos, como esforzándose por mantener las lagrimas a raya.

Desde que se habían conocido, el hombre siempre había pensado que Akira era incapaz de llorar, que sus conductos lagrimales estaban secos o algo así. Pero ahora frente a él, estaba comenzando a creer que quizás el chico no fuera de piedra.

- Quiero disculparme, porque te mentí – habló él, sus palabras empezando a tomar velocidad – bueno, no es tan así, pero de alguna forma sí. En ese momento estaba tan confundido y…asustado, que ni yo sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Pero después de pensarlo, y pensarlo, y créeme que lo pensé mucho, me di cuenta que dije un montón de mierdas que no sentía realmente…

- Akira, espera. ¿De qué mentiras estás hablando?

El aludido respiró hondo, y volvió a comenzar, esta vez sin divagar.

- Cuando te dije que me estabas forzando, te mentí. A mi realmente me gustaba lo que me hacías,… y cuando dije que no te quería como más que un amigo…también estaba mintiendo.

Shirogane lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, sabía que tenía que dar una respuesta pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacerlo.

¿Era realmente correcto lo que escuchaba? ¿Estaba su shin confesándose?

No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser alguna especie de broma de mal gusto, o sus oídos que habían oído mal.

- Di algo – rogó Akira, acercándose unos pasos hacia adelante.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – preguntó Shirogane, alejándose hacia atrás – No estoy seguro porque cambiaste tu historia ahora, Akira. Habías dejado muy claro el hecho de que no te interesaba nada que pudiera ocurrir entre nosotros dos. Ahroa ya es tarde.

- ¡Estaba mintiendo! ¡Estaba confundido por cómo estaban cambiando las cosas tan rápido y reaccioné de la peor forma posible!

Shirogane mas que nunca en la vida quiso acortar la distancia que los separaba y hacer realidad todas aquellas fantasías que su mente había creado en ese último mes que habían estado separados. Lo quería tan desesperadamente, que se encontró a sí mismo extendiendo el brazo hacia adelante, intentando alcanzarlo, pero de nuevo volvió a echarse hacia atrás.

_Esto está mal…_

- Akira, no tienes que fingir estar de acuerdo con una situación que claramente no quieres aceptar. Entendí el mensaje que me hiciste la última vez, y estoy actuando de acuerdo a tus deseos, como lo hago siempre. Sabes que te quiero, y el día que estes listo para aceptarme, te estaré esperando,…hasta entonces será mejor que nos mantengamos los dos al margen.

Dicho esto, Shirogane comenzó a acercarse hacia la puerta, planeando pasar por al lado del chico sin mirarlo siquiera, sabiendo que sería demasiado doloroso para él verlo tan desolado de nuevo. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a la salida.

Con una velocidad casi inhumana, Akira le tomó de la nuca y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta su altura, para inmediatamente juntar sus labios en un beso ardiente, y con una pasión que hasta el momento había estado reprimida.

Shirogane no se paró a considerar lo mal que estaba esto, o como todo podría arruinarse incluso más entre los dos, ya no le importaba. Sentir los suaves labios de Akira sobre los suyos, su boca abriéndose invitadora y su lengua enredándose con la suya, era demasiado para lo que su mente estaba lista para soportar.

Sin perder ni un segundo, rodeó a su compañero con los brazos, estrechándolo tan fuertemente que tuvo miedo de lastimarlo, pero al ver que no había quejas, no lo soltó.

Ambos se alejaron por un momento para respirar, sintiendo los labios ligeramente adoloridos por la fuerza de ese beso, pero sin importarles.

- Estoy listo – dijo Akira con seguridad – no tengo más dudas. Desde el día en que recibiste aquel ataque, entendí que perderte sería lo más doloroso que tendría que enfrentar nunca, y no lo quiero sentir de nuevo. Así que no le des más vueltas, estoy eligiendo esta opción…voluntariamente.

Shirogane contempló el rostro del chico, y sonriéndose, se preguntó a sí mismo si podría amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Parecía improbable…pero no imposible. Su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho al comprender que tenía frente a él lo que siempre había deseado, y sin refrenarse más, volvió a besarlo, sin querer despegarse nunca de aquella boca.

Akira correspondió su acción, entrelazando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para atraer aún más cerca al otro hombre, como si quisiera fundirse en su piel.

¿Cómo podía ser posible, haber estado tanto tiempo y gastado tanta energía en alejar al hombre, y ahora simplemente no conseguía tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca? Necesitaba más, mucho más de lo que solo un beso le podía dar.

Al comprender este hecho, Shirogane arrastró ambos cuerpos hacia el otro lado de la habitación, aterrizando pesadamente juntos sobre la cama. Sin despegar las bocas, ambos hombres comenzaron a desvestirse, queriendo sentir el contacto más íntimo.

Las manos de Shirogane se movían con maestría, como si él ya hubiera esto hecho miles de veces y no le preocupara en lo más mínimo lo que fuera a suceder.

Pero Akira era otro caso. Sus manos se movían dificultosamente, abriendo los botones de la camisa del otro hombre con demasiada lentitud, intentando controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, y sin conseguirlo.

_Mierda, esto no puede ser tan difícil, _se maldijo a si mismo.

De repente, una fuerte mano se interpuso entre las suyas, quitándolas del camino con suavidad.

- Dejame – susurró Shirogane, mientras se quitaba la camisa rápidamente – yo lo hago.

Akira asintió, algo frustrado porque sus nervios probablemente lo estaban haciendo quedar como un cobarde, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Solo esperaba que a mitad de camino no terminara echándose para atrás.

- Akira… ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto?

El aludido levantó la cabeza de golpe y contempló atónito a su compañero, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Me estas jodiendo? Estoy dejando que me saques la ropa sin atacarte, y tengo una idea bastante acertada sobre lo que va a ocurrir…sí, Shirogane, estoy seguro.

El hombre de cabello blanco terminó de quitarse la camisa y la arrojó al suelo, antes de acercarse todo lo que era posible a su shin, y acariciarle la mejilla ruborizada.

- Lo siento – rió ligeramente – sé que si no quisieras hacer esto, ya me habrías asesinado, pero de todos modos necesito preguntar. No quiero que te sientas presionado, Akira.

Akira enrojeció más y escondió la cara como pudo, antes de responder:

- No estoy presionado, Shirogane. Yo en verdad quiero… todo lo que me estés dispuesto a dar.

Shirogane contempló silenciosamente aquel rostro rojo como un tomate y se sintió increíblemente feliz. Que el chico estuviera dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo y su corazón con tanta confianza, solo para él, lo hacía preguntarse que estupidez se le había pasado por la cabeza al pensar que podría olvidarse de él con tanta facilidad. Nunca habría nadie más para él, nadie más que Akira.

- ¡¿Planeas hacer algo en algún momento?! – gritó el chico, sintiendose expuesto allí semidesnudo y tan cerca del otro hombre.

Sin perder un segundo más, Shirogane volvió a besar aquella boca que rogaba atención, y forzó aquel cuerpo caliente a recostarse sobre la cama, cubriéndolo con el suyo propio. Sus manos se apresuraron a acariciar toda superficie de la piel del chico, recordando los puntos sensibles y prestándoles más atención, hasta que muy pronto tuvo a Akira jadeando deliciosamente bajo él.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, mordisqueando juguetonamente, mientras que su mano vagaba por su cuerpo, hurgando dentro de sus pantalones hasta encontrar el premio.

Akira gimió fuertemente y cerró los ojos, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir aquel inmenso placer. ¿Cómo es que podía sentirse tan bien que lo tocara otra persona? ¿Qué hacía Shirogane que lo enloquecía tanto?

_No es lo que hace, _decidió en su mente, _es porque es él. _

Nunca nadie podría tocarlo de la misma forma y provocarle una reacción tan violenta, solo Shirogane era capaz de llevarlo a la locura, y así le gustaba.

El guerrero continuó besando cada recoveco de la piel de su shin, y acariciándole de arriba abajo su miembro caliente. Cuando creyó que ya lo tenía bastante perdido en el reino del placer, retiró la mano y le quitó los pantalones y ropa interior de un tirón, llevándolos fuera del camino.

Sin pararse a ver cual sería la reacción de Akira, su mano exploró más abajo, hasta encontrar la pequeña entrada que ya había acariciado una vez.

Al sentir la ligera presión de un dedo, Akira tembló y contrajo los músculos por puro instinto.

- Relájate – susurró Shirogane en su oído – ya hemos hecho esto antes, ¿recuerdas?

El chico por poco perdió la respiración al recordar aquella vez, como sus manos habían estado atadas a su espalda, y su cuerpo arqueado hacia adelante, en busca de más sensaciones. Los dedos de Shirogane acariciando su cuerpo de la forma más intíma que se le hubiera ocurrido nunca, y adorándolo. No lo había admitido pero había sido una de las experiencias mas intensas, y no esperaba más por repetirla. Así que sin más, asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, respirando varias veces hasta calmarse a si mismo lo suficiente como para relajarse.

Shirogane beso su pecho, probando la sal en su piel, mientras que su mano trazaba círculos en aquel pequeño agujero, cada vez aplicando un poco más de presión hasta lograr colar dos dedos dentro con relativa facilidad. Akira soltó todo el aire de golpe en un gemido, apenas dándose cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento desde quien sabía cuándo.

La molestia inicial, por tener algo en "ese" lugar, se esfumó inmediatamente cuando los dedos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo lento, buscando el punto especial dentro de su cuerpo, que llevaría a Akira a su perdición.

- Shiro…gane – gimió Akira, sin poderlo evitar.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó el otro hombre, mirándolo a los ojos con lujuria – queda mucho más por venir.

Akira no tuvo ni tiempo de ponerse a considerar lo que aquella frase significaba, porque pronto, un tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos, estirándolo aún más y haciéndole gemir más fuerte.

Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, sus caderas moviéndose con voluntad propia, y su respiración volviéndose violenta en sus pulmones.

_Tan cerca…_, se dijo a si mismo, _solo un poco más. _

Shirogane aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, hasta que la fricción se volvió insoportable, y Akira terminó con un grito, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y elevando las caderas todo lo que era posible.

La sensación era tan maravillosa, tan nueva y única para él, que le habría gustado permanecer en el climax para siempre, elevarse y elevarse hasta perderse en la altura. Pero a los pocos minutos, la sensación comenzó a decaer y por fin aterrizó en la tierra.

Al llegar, Shirogane no le dio un segundo para descansar, volviendo a besarlo, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta para mantener al chico despierto y consiente. No quería que se durmiera antes de que pudieran llegar a la parte buena de la noche.

- Lo siento, Akira – habló con pesadez – pero ya no puedo aguantar mas.

El chico tragó saliva, los nervios volviendo a él con aún más fuerza que antes. Sin embargo, logró mantenerlos a raya, alejarlos de su mente mientras sonreía a su compañero y asentía con la cabeza, dándole luz verde para que siguiera.

Shirogane asintió y acto seguido, le levantó las piernas para enrollarlas en su cintura, mientras que alineaba su miembro con la entrada del cuerpo bajo él.

- Avisame si duele – habló Shirogane, antes de comenzar a presionar, adentrándose en el apretado canal.

Akira apretó los dientes ante la presión que sintió en la parte baja de su cuerpo, sintiéndose extraño, pero sin que fuera doloroso todavía. Por el momento solo podía sentir calor, mucho calor, como fuego quemándolo de fuera, lentamente hacia dentro.

Aferró las sábanas bajo él cuando notó la presencia hacerse más invasiva, más caliente, hasta el punto en que se sintió tan lleno, que creyó se partiría al medio.

Intentó alejar sus caderas, hundiéndolas en el colchón, pero no servía de nada mientras el otro hombre continuara yendo hacia adelante, abriéndolo lentamente y estirándolo hasta lo imposible.

- ¡Shirogane! – gritó Akira con un hilo de voz, mientras se elevaba y se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de su compañero, sus uñas hundiéndose en la espalda como reflejo ante el dolor.

Shirogane hizo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo para detenerse y darle a Akira el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarse. Se sentía tan bien en su interior, tan caliente y apretado, como si su cuerpo lo abrazara, recibiéndolo e invitándole a entrar aún más profundo.

Pero, no importaba lo bien que se sintiera, el chico estaba temblando contra él ahora, y no quería lastimarlo más de lo que probablemente ya lo había hecho, así que frenó cualquier avance, y se procuró en calmarlo.

- Tranquilo – susurró en su oído, mientras acariciaba sus piernas en un gesto tranquilizador – respira.

El chico respiró hondo un par de veces, notando como su cuerpo se iba relajando y aflojando la tensión, hasta que el dolor remitió considerablemente.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó suavemente su compañero mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Aún no, dame un minuto – pidió, escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Shirogane, y concentrándose solamente en su respiración.

Temía que el dolor fuera a volver con más fuerza que antes, y algo en él terminara por romperse. Pero más que eso, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado. ¿Qué era, una estúpida virgen en su noche de bodas? ¿Por qué no podía soportar un poco de dolor sin chillar?

Estuvo a punto de dar por terminado con aquel rollo del sexo, creyendo que no lo disfrutaría nunca, cuando de repente, algo en su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse diferente. Mientras más tiempo permanecía él allí, empalado y abrazado por el hombre mayor, más se empezó a dar cuenta que no era solo dolor lo que estaba sintiendo. Una sensación inexplicable se enredó en sus entrañas, provocando que su corazón latiera más rápido dentro de su pecho y su respiración se agitara.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró a si mismo moviendo las caderas hacia adelante, intentando tomar más de Shirogane dentro de sí mismo, necesitando sentirse más lleno en su interior.

- ¿Akira? – preguntó Shirogane, al límite se resistencia - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí – respondió el chico en voz baja – sigue.

Shirogane no necesitó más aliento. Respirando hondo una vez para calmarse, comenzó de nuevo a avanzar dentro del cuerpo de Akira, hasta por fin llegar al límite, lo más profundo que podía llegar.

Se detuvo de nuevo, para cerciorarse de que Akira estuviera bien, y observó embelesado como el chico arqueaba la espalda y abría la boca en un gesto silencioso. Respiró aliviado al darse cuenta que el chico gemía de placer y no de dolor.

- Voy a moverme – anunció, antes de comenzar a mover las caderas, a un ritmo suave y lento, para no lastimar el cuerpo que se retorcía bajo el suyo.

Akira gimió fuerte y claro, volviendo a aferrarle la espalda ante la ola de satisfacción que le inundó el cuerpo. Aún había un poco de dolor, pero ya no era tan fuerte como para querer parar. Todo lo contrario, lo último que quería hacer era parar.

- Shiro…gane – gimió con la voz entrecortada – por favor…más.

El guerrero sonrió ampliamente y besó al chico de nuevo, mientras sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido, hundiéndose profundo y con fuerza.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, volviéndose su propia música, hermosa solo en sus oídos. Ya ninguno de los dos se puso a pensar en si lo que hacían era correcto o no, si les convenía o les asustaba, ya nada importaba más que esa sensación arrolladora de placer, que los llevaba más y más alto.

Akira sintió que se elevaba de nuevo, llegando hasta el punto en que sabía que explotaría en mil pedazos, pero estaba tan fuera de sí que tampoco tuvo miedo, solo quería llegar y explotar junto a su pareja.

Shirogane dio tres poderosas estocadas más, y cuando sintió el cuerpo de Akira llegar a su cénit y estallar, él se dejó arrastrar, gimiendo ante la increíble sensación que recorrió su cuerpo como un rayo y lo hundió en el placer más intenso que había sentido nunca.

Ambos permanecieron ahí, en la cima, manteniéndose lo más cerca que sus cuerpos les permitían, intentando hacer durar la sensación aún más, y luego lentamente volvieron a descender al mundo real.

Shirogane se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su costado, arrastrando a Akira a su lado para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, rodeándolo con su calor.

- ¿Estuvo bien? – preguntó el hombre mayor en voz baja, mientras le quitaba al chico unos mechones rebeldes de la frente.

Akira enrojeció e intentó alejarse, solo para encontrar que los brazos de Shirogane eran como candados a su alrededor. Al ver que no iba a ninguna parte, escondió la cara en el hombro de su compañero, demasiado avergonzado como para verlo a los ojos.

- Idiota – masculló por lo bajo – sabes que si.

- Sí, pero nunca viene mal oírlo decir – río Shirogane, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda al chico, sintiendo algunos temblores que lo recorrían todavía.

_¿Cómo puede ser su piel tan suave?, _se preguntó a si mismo.

- Akira…

- ¿Sí?

- Dime que me quieres.

El chico levantó la cabeza de golpe y fulminó la mirada a su compañero, de repente queriendo largarse lo más rápido posible de allí dentro.

- No, olvidalo – sentenció, tajante.

- Anda, una sola vez – pidió Shirogane, mientras arrastraba su cuerpo bajo el suyo de nuevo – por mí.

Akira se mordió el labio cuando sintió los dientes de Shirogane cerrarse sobre su cuello, mordisqueando y tanteando la zona, posiblemente para dejar otra de aquellas bochornosas marcas. El tema era que ahora aquellas marcas de pasión, no le molestaban tanto como antes, ahora casi que le gustaban. Aún le sorprendía como habían cambiado tan rápido las cosas.

- ¿Por qué necesitas que lo diga si ya lo sabes? – preguntó, temblando ligeramente ante un mordisco un poco demasiado fuerte.

- Me gustaría oírlo, nada más – respondió Shirogane, besando la zona para calmar el dolor con la lengua.

Akira tragó saliva e hizo que su compañero levantara la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Mas vale que lo escuches, porque no lo voy a volver a repetir – sentenció, respirando hondo una vez – te… quiero.

Apenas había terminado de decir las palabras, y el otro hombre ya había juntado las bocas, sorprendiéndolo con un beso feroz y apasionado, pero repleto de amor. A diferencia de Shirogane, Akira no necesitaba palabras. Para él las acciones hablaban más fuerte, y ahora mismo el cuerpo de Shirogane repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Con esto le dejo punto final a esta historia (que ya hace bastante quería terminar, pero seguía alargandose) espero que las veces en que tardé bastante en subir nuevos capitulos hayan valido la pena. **

**No creo que este sea el ultimo fic que escriba sobre monochrome, o algun otro yaoi, así que espero que los proximos que haga tambien les gusten. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron, realmente me dejaron muy contenta y me inspiraron mucho cuando quería dejar la historia a mitad de camino. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado como quedó el último capítulo, nos vemos! **


End file.
